Broken Bonds
by Tif S
Summary: When four year old Edmund wanders off from his family in Narnia and meets the White Witch, he loses all his memories of his family except his first name. In their place is a whole new reality where Edmund is raised by Jadis, and adopted as her son. Many years later, Edmund once again meets his siblings and must go against everything he has come to know to restore bonds broken A/U.
1. Introduction

_**A/N: Hello all. Welcome to my new story. This idea came to me a day after watching The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe for the fifteenth time. It actually resulted from a lot of questions, plus a scene that froze in my head after having a dream. A scene involving Lucy and Edmund. Here my lovelies is the result of the crazy obsessiveness and night ponderings. This is A/U. No Incest. No Slash, nor romance. Strictly a family fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. C.S Lewis does. I do not own the movies those belong to Walden Media, Disney and 20**__**th**__** Century Fox. I most certainly do not own the actors. They own themselves. Any similarities to any other fics out there are unintentional and coincidental and I apologize in advance. **_

_**Now without further ado: The introduction for my newest story Broken Bonds.**_

* * *

**Introduction**

"Sir, he has arrived." The old Faun bowed low as he walked into the man's study. This man was Lord Frank of Narnia, soon to be king.

The young woman beside him smiled. "What an honor it is that he has decided to pay us a visit." She grimaced as a bout of sickness washed over her. Lady Helen was with child.

"Lady Helen, Lord Frank. It is wonderful to see you again." Frank looked up to see the Great Lion himself standing but a few feet away.

"Hello Aslan, I am sorry to be in such a state." Lady Helen blushed with a fury as Frank helped her to her feet.

"And what a wonderful state to be in." Frank said. "We are going to be parents."

"And your children meant for great and wonderful things." Aslan walked over placing a paw on Frank's shoulder.

"Children you say? But surely…." Helen shook her head.

"Four, each as wonderful and as magnificent as their sibling." Aslan mused. "King Frank and Queen Helen, you truly deserve. I look forward to meeting each and every one."

"Thank you." King Frank looked at Aslan then at his wife stunned as Aslan turned and retreated out the room.

Aslan's words proved true for eight months later, the first was born. Peter, he was called, and a kinder prince one did not meet in Narnia. Peter had the fair hair of his mother as well as her kind demeanor, but when pressed, stubbornness worthy of King Frank himself made itself known. The boy was showered with love which he happily reciprocated. For the year, Peter was the sole heir, and then Susan arrived. Susan was a beautiful girl on the outside as well as inside. Her dark hair cascaded down in waves, framing her kind face and the fine dresses she was put in added to her beauty. Gentleness unrivaled showed itself. As a baby, she rarely cried and was the pride of her parents.

Two years later came Edmund. Edmund had the brashness of Frank and a temper that simply scalded when it showed. He threw more temper tantrums than Peter and Susan combined, but in his calm moments, he was a cheerful boy.

Two more years of bliss and happiness followed before Helen once again found herself with child. Little Lucy arrived. She had an innocence and a charm that wrapped her immediately around Frank's little finger and Helen's heart. She had an unwavering imagination and a small child's constant curiosity. This was the Pevensie brood and the King and Queen couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again my fantastic readers. How was it? Awful, should I stop and never again set foot into Narnia? R&R to let me know. Now some shout outs and thanks. Thanks to Narniagirl11 for putting up with my incessant worrying and questions which will no doubt continue throughout this process. Thanks to my best friend Sarah AKA youthfulninja for being such a wonderful friend, putting up with my incessant worrying and questions and being a great editor and writing coach since I began. Feedback is like oxygen for me. So thank you both. I have a lot written already so the first couple chapters should be up shortly.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. I won't keep blabbing but thank you so much for your feedback. It's good to know that this story has piqued interest. It gives me a great feeling. So thank you for that. Now without further delay, enjoy!_**

**Chapter One**

Our story starts when Aslan arrives once again to meet each and every one of the Pevensie children for the first time.

"Peter, can you make sure Susan's out of the library and grab Lucy out of the nursery?" Helen shouted with an exasperated sigh as her eldest remained Aslan knew where

Edmund grinned. "I'll get Lucy Mum." The four year old boy had sprouted considerably and as he bragged countless times to his older sister could even reach the crib without having books on the stool.

Edmund ran to the nursery peeking into the crib where his little sister gurgled. "E-E."

"Hey there Lucy Lu. Mummy says someone important is coming today. We have to go out to the garden."

"E…" Lucy reached her arms up as she struggled to greet her brother.

"Come on Lucy, you can do it. Say Eddy."

"E…Ed…" Lucy giggled clapping her hands together as Edmund lifted her out of the crib.

"You did it." Edmund smiled as Lucy reached out to pull his ear. "Ow!"

The two youngest made their way out to the garden where the rest of the family was already waiting.

Edmund placed Lucy down holding her by the hand as she stumbled towards Helen.

"Thank you Edmund." Helen smiled as she lifted her daughter up. "Susan, could you have possibly left that inside?"

"But Mum, I'm almost finished!" Susan groaned as she peeked over her book.

"Su', give me the book please." Frank held out his hand as Susan huffed slamming it in his hand.

"Fine!"

"Why are you always so rude?" Edmund said.

"Why are you always such a dummy?" Susan kicked out as Edmund ran sticking his tongue out.

"Ed', look what Father taught me." Peter twirled a small play sword as it nicked Edmund in the ear.

"You nutter!"Edmund pushed his brother as Lucy started crying.

"Down! Down!"

Helen sighed putting Lucy down as she ran straight into the fray with her brothers begging to be picked up.

"Frank!" Helen ran after Lucy struggling to break up the fight between the boys only to watch in horror as Lucy was pushed down and began wailing.

Frank turned from where he was talking to Aslan and ran to where his wife was shouting at the two scuffling boys. Aslan followed sitting in the middle of the fight and letting out an earsplitting roar.

Things calmed down instantly. Lucy gurgled pulling Aslan's mane with a joyful shriek. The boys stood frozen looking at Aslan in wonder as Helen knelt beside Lucy.

"Thank you." Helen closed her eyes in relief as Frank walked over glaring at the two boys.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Peter hit me." Edmund crossed his arms as Peter shook his head.

"Not on purpose. I was showing him the sword see?" Peter twirled his sword as Edmund once again found himself hit, this time on the very top of his head.

"Peter! Stop." Frank grabbed the sword from his eldest son pocketing it. "I'll teach you properly later, but please, please stop while we have company."

Peter hung his head as Edmund smirked. "Yes Sir."

"Good lad." Frank chuckled ruffling Peter's hair.

"Aslan, I'd like to introduce you to my children." Helen said. "This is Peter, Edmund Lucy and… Frank, where's Susan?" Helen groaned as Frank walked over to a nearby tree where their eldest daughter sat reading her book.

"She's always reading something." Edmund said. "She'd read Father's treaties if he'd let her."

Peter elbowed his brother as he picked up the conversation. "And then she'd explain everything he did wrong."

"That will be quite enough of that you two." Helen said. "You will not talk bad of your sister in front of company. Do you understand?"

Aslan stepped back with what could only be described as an amused smile on his face watching the exchange. His eyes drifted to the dark haired toddler starting yet another wrestle with his brother. A feeling of foreboding crept into his bones. He knew whatever happened must, but as he watched this close knit family he knew it would not be easy. It would be the ultimate test.

"Ahh..." Aslan looked down as he saw the little girl cooing and looking up at him. He crouched low bowing down to allow her to reach her hand out tentatively and put it atop his head. "Ha." She smiled wide as she crawled closer snuggling drowsily in the summer sun.

_Little Lucy_ Aslan smiled down at her. _You will make your family proud. _

**_A/N: Hi again. Oh Aslan knows something. Interesting. Just some ages for you all. Peter's six, Susan five, Edmund four and Lucy's two. If I got their age differences wrong, please let me know. Despite this being an A/U I want to keep their age difference as canon as possible. Oh here's a question. When I do the time jump, would you prefer that they were the same ages as in the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Prince Caspian or this is a stretch, Voyage of the Dawn Treader? PM or review with suggestions. _**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello all. Here's chapter two for you. Just an update I changed the ages to match their age differences in canon. Off by just a little bit, but nonetheless: Lucy's two. Edmund's four, Susan's six and Peter's seven. This next chapter is when things get rolling. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter Two**

"Peter! Look!" Edmund ran to the window of the small room he shared with his brother jumping up and down excitedly as he saw the ground covered in white. "It's snowing. Can we go out and play?" Edmund ran over to his brother leaning on the chair where Peter sat and nearly bumping into him as he slid in his sock feet.

"Eddy quit messing around. Do you want to get in trouble again?" Peter said. "It's the middle of summer. Mother's trying to put Lucy down for nap."

"Since when are you afraid of getting in trouble?" Edmund crossed his arms.

"Please Ed just go read a book or something and let me alone." Peter stood placing both hands on Edmund's shoulders pushing him away.

"Please Pete!" Edmund held his shoulder.

"Later Edmund. Let me alone!" Peter jerked his arm away slumping back into his chair with a sigh.

"Just because Father took your sword doesn't mean you have to be so boring!" Edmund cried out before he ran out of the room and around corridors before bumping into a strange man and his father.

Edmund looked up as the man before him chuckled. "Hello there. Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?"

"King Eric, I'd like you to meet my son Edmund. Edmund, this is King Eric."

"How d'you do Sir?" Edmund bowed remembering his manners before breaking into an eager dance. "Father! It's snowing. Please can we go outside and see it?"

"I'm busy Eddy. Ask your brother." Frank waved a distracted hand before placing it on Edmund's shoulder.

"I did. He's all mad about his sword." Edmund's voice rose to a whine.

"I've got work to do." Frank knelt so he was eye level with Edmund "I'll take you out later alright Son?"

"You can't be very busy if you're talking." Edmund said this with a matter of fact tone that for some reason made both adults chuckle, causing Edmund to simmer.

"You nutter. Run along now." Frank ruffled Edmund's hair before walking in the opposite direction and continuing his chat with the other king. Edmund pat his hair down with an agitated huff before running down the corridor once again.

Helen walked down the halls of the castle bouncing the baby girl up and down soothing her gently. "Lucy Lu… oh Lucy. Shh…." Lucy yawned sleepily smacking her lips together and leaning on her mother's shoulder. Helen sighed rubbing circles on Lucy's back just as she was slammed into the wall causing Lucy's eyes to snap open and a great wail to escape her.

The Queen looked down to see her youngest son standing and looking up at her with wide eyes. "Mummy… did you see outside? It's snowing? Can we go and see it please, please, please!"

Helen sighed as she struggled to comfort the distressed baby girl in her arms. "Edmund, I'm trying to put your sister down for nap. And besides darling, it's the middle of Summer. It can't possibly be snowing."

"But Mum…. I'm not lying!" Edmund sighed as he kicked out hitting his mother in the shin and causing Lucy's wailing to turn into a screech.

Helen's face grew stern. "Edmund Pevensie, what's gotten into you? I could have dropped your sister."

"So?" Edmund crossed his arms a fire lighting in his eyes. "She can crawl."

"Edmund!" Helen's voice choked. "Go to your room. We'll talk about this later."

Edmund stomped away shooting a glare so much like ice that Helen shivered. Sometimes, when she was alone, Helen thought of that first day holding her baby as a young Peter crawled into her lap to get a closer look at his baby brother. What could happen to make the child you love and try to teach right and wrong lash out in such a way? Granted it didn't happen often, but when it did Helen felt her heart break, visibly shatter. She had to make it right. She loathed having her children angry even for a split second. She hummed quietly rubbing Lucy's back as she slowly made her way to her sons' bedroom.

Edmund ran until he reached the entranceway. He hid against the wall bracing himself as a young Faun galloped after an elder with a graying beard. Good, he was the guard and there was no one coming to take his place for at least five minutes. That would be plenty of time to get out. Edmund grinned as he darted between the massive doors that led outside.

He was greeted by a crisp breeze chilling him almost immediately. Something felt odd about this particular snowfall and not just that it was summer. There was something extraordinary, almost dazzling about this round of untarnished white. But of course Ed didn't notice this in the slightest at least not in the grownup ways many children learn to despise before they can walk. It was more of an annoying flutter, a peculiarity that was quickly disregarded in favor of running, playing and getting as far away from the castle as possible. There was much exploring to do. Although he had always played in the snow with Peter and Susan in winter, being among the forest and the living things away from the confines of their family's property made Edmund feel something altogether new, pure exaltation. As Edmund ran, jumping in snow pile after snow pile he felt his smile widen… until the cold seeped in.

Edmund spun looking for the way back home. A fresh feeling of panic gripped him causing the ringing of bells in his head, but wait… it was getting louder. Edmund grit his teeth running backwards into a tree as he was nearly bowled over by white creatures running a sledge.

"Eh!" Edmund shut his eyes tight as a figure jumped out of the moving sledge raising a whip high above his head. Edmund curled himself up as a stern shout interrupted the assault.

"Just what do you think you are doing Ginarrbrik?" It was a woman's voice, but it sounded unlike any woman Edmund had heard before, certainly not as a Narnian lady should sound. This voice was deeper, more assertive. Edmund opened his eyes carefully letting out a relieved sigh as he felt his space become his once again.

"This vagrant was blocking our path your Majesty." The figure with the whip, which Edmund now recognized as a dwarf, growled.

_ He called her 'Your Majesty'. _Edmund furrowed his brow. _Is this Father's sister come to visit?_ He certainly knew no other majesties besides his parents, so that had to be the explanation.

"Vagrant?" The woman raised a well-manicured eyebrow. "Are you a vagrant child?"

Edmund stood rooted to the spot processing the question. It sounded like something horrid so he did the only thing he could think of. He shook his head quickly. "No Ma'am. I'm Prince Edmund."

"Is that so?" The woman crouched low. "It's an honor Your Highness." Her smile quickly turned to concern as she noticed his teeth chattering. "Edmund, you look positively frozen. Come sit."

The woman, who shall now be called Jadis, lifted the small boy so that he was sitting aboard the sledge holding him tight as she took her own seat. "What are you doing out here all alone child? Surely your parents must be somewhere."

"They're all too busy! Mother was taking care of Lucy and Father was in meetings so I had to come out alone."

"Is Lucy your sister?" Jadis smiled as the gears in her head began spinning. This was sounding too familiar.

Edmund nodded between chattering. "S…she's…. the youngest. They're four of us." Edmund leaned in looking up at Jadis expectedly. "M…may I have a drink?"

"Of course dear." Jadis pulled a small vial out of her pocket dropping a single drop into the white snow revealing a goblet of fine chocolate, which the dwarf quickly handed over with a grunt.

"Here you are Edmund." Jadis handed Edmund the cup which he greedily emptied. "Could not your other siblings bring you out?"

Edmund shook his head. "Peter was too busy moping and Susan was studying."

"I see." Jadis released another drop revealing an elaborate box of treats. Edmund eyed it longingly. "Oh, pardon me, would you like one dear?" Jadis opened the lid holding the box of sugary pastries towards the boy.

"Yes please. Thank you Ma'am." Edmund shoveled three of the treats into his mouth as he replied.

Jadis left the box on the bench as she exited the sledge. Her smile turned devious as the boy curled up on the seat falling asleep instantly.

"This will work nicely. Ginnarbrik!" Jadis shouted. "Get Edmund a blanket. It's time to take him to his new home."

"Yes Your Majesty." The dwarf laughed as the sledge began its wayward journey.

_**A/N: Uh-oh. Silly Edmund! Here's a few questions for you all. Who's your favorite Pevensie and why? What would you like to see Susan and Peter get into? I've got to add some fluffy moments after all. **__** PM or review with feedback, your answers, and any questions you have for me about this story and I'll answer them the best I can. May Aslan be with you.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi again! Wow two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll. This chapter was hard to write, but I believe it is the best one so far. You'll see why. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three**

Peter stared up at the tall castle ceiling, studying the intricate design up above him as he lay upon his bed. He fingered back and forth between his hands a small, leather ball, and tossed it up towards the ceiling and the designs that speckled it. His eyes glanced toward the window for what seemed like the twentieth time. Edmund had had a history of fabricating extreme stories to get his siblings' attention in the past, why should now be any different? The fair-haired prince sighed, rolled over onto his side, and decided to ignore the nagging feeling that seemed to want to draw him to the window. It was probably nothing to worry about.

"Peter, are you alright Love?" Peter felt the ball drop onto his face as the small bed's weight shifted to accommodate his mother. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

Peter rubbed the sore spot on his forehead as he smiled up at his mother. "Sorry Mum, what was that?"

"I asked if you had seen Edmund. I sent him up here to wait for me." Helen's brow came together in a worried line.

Peter sat up and shrugged. "Last I saw him was this morning. I thought he was in the library."

"I bumped into him in the Southeast corridor and he seemed to have no intention of going to the library." Helen shook her head. "Maybe your father knows where he is. Come on."

Mother and son walked carefully searching every corner of the castle on their way to the study of their patriarch.

Helen sighed knocking erratically. "Your Majesty!" A small faun who looked no more than ten years old looked up with wide eyes. "Grandfather and King Frank are sorting things. D'you want me to tell them you're here?"

"Please do Tumnus." Helen said.

"Aye Ma'am."

Moments later the three Pevensies sat in the study, the king with his head in his hands. "You don't suppose he went out do you?" Frank sighed.

"Pardon me my King, but I would not put it past him." The elderly faun said. "Your boy does have quite a mischievous streak."

"That is quite enough of that Sir Humbald. Leave us." Frank's tone became clipped as close to anger as he dared.

"Aye Your Majesty. I apologize. I crossed a line." Humbald bowed. "I shall prepare a search party."

"Thank you Sir." Helen rose before sitting back down as the door clicked shut. She turned to her husband. "Frank?"

The king stood his hand clenched on his sword as he took heavy breaths. "Don't wait up." Frank slammed the door open as Peter jumped up running after him.

"Dad!" At Peter's shout, Helen stood running after her son and stopping dumbfounded outside the door of the study.

"Mum… what's going on? Where's Father going?" Susan poked her head out of the library door before walking over and standing next to her mother.

Helen said nothing, embracing her daughter as tears flowed freely.

"Dad!" Peter's shout sent mother and daughter running outside where the King's steed waited.

Peter went slack jawed as Susan gasped. "What is this?" The whole of the castle grounds was covered in blinding white. The trees were bare and not one bud of green could be seen for miles.

"Who could have done this?" Helen covered her face with her hands. "What evil?"

Frank's eyes flared as he mounted his steed. "That is what I intend to find out."

Peter ran to his father planting himself in front of the horse. "I'm going with you!"

Frank shook his head as he dismounted the horse handing the reigns to Humbald. "No Peter." The king sighed crouching in front of his son as the boy held back unshed tears.

"But I have to find him! He's my brother Dad!" Peter swallowed back hiccups.

Frank sighed. "I know my boy, but you have a responsibility here. We don't know what dangers are out there and someone has to look after the girls. Promise me Peter." Frank grabbed Peter's shoulders.

Peter nodded leaning into Frank's chainmail. "I will Dad."

Frank nodded. "Good man." He rose walking to where Helen stood whispering softly but urgently as Peter walked back to his sister in a daze.

"Peter, what's going on?" Susan looked at Peter, her eyes widened with worried tears. "Where's Edmund?"

The young prince embraced his sister rubbing her back as she collapsed in tears.

_**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Let me know. More questions. What's your favorite Narnia movie adaptation and why? And here's one having to do with the story: What do you think would be a good pseudonym for Edmund? Review with your answers and if you wonder why I'm asking the second question despite the summary, review and I'll try to explain the best I can without giving anything away. May Aslan be with you.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello! Oh my goodness I'm so excited that this story is getting such a good reaction. Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it. In this chapter, we get some light family fluff and a better sense of King Frank's relationship with Susan as well as Susan and Peter. I'm planning to introduce Edmund either in the end of chapter five or in chapter six so just bear with me. This stuff is just really important to set the stage for what happens later. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four**

_**July 12, 900**_

_**My Dearest Helen,**_

_** We are searching Lantern Waste today. There has been no signs, none; Neither prints nor signs of struggle. It can only be the blasted snow. It simply keeps falling with nary a break.**_ _**Men are losing faith fast and many have retreated to isolation. Humbald, Beaver, Oreius and I are all that remain of the search party. Fear not dear. Just keep your faith and teach the children all that is good and kind. We shall return for a short time in the next fortnight. Enclosed are the letters to the children.**_

_**In the Lion's good faith all my love,**_

_**Frank**_

"Look children, Letters from your father." Helen pulled the scrolls of parchment as Peter and Susan ran over. Helen distributed the parchment as the children curled near the fire, Peter reading Susan's letter in an almost uncanny impression of the King. "My Darling Susan…."

_**July 12, 900**_

_** My Darling Susan,**_

_** Have you ever seen black dwarves? I'd wager you are in the library. If I am right, grab the book entitled **__**Knowing Narnia**__**. Flip it to Dwarves, subsection B. **_

Susan ran to the shelves grabbing the book and nearly tripping as Peter stood swiping the book from his sister with a laugh. "C'mon Su', open it quickly." The two siblings fell to the floor as Peter picked up his sister's letter and continued reading.

_**Do you see them? Nasty little things, both in temperament and appearance, but up until this all were loyal, if grudgingly so, to your mother, I, and Aslan. Do you remember Aslan Su'? When you are taller and smarter even then you are now, climb the ladder and reach to the very top shelf and look at Aslan's code. I'm sure you will find it very enjoyable and enlightening. **_

"I wonder what made them turn away from Mum, Dad and Aslan." Peter mused.

Helen smiled as she walked over to where her children sat turning the book towards her. "Black dwarves? Oh that is an easy answer once you meet one. They go where the greatest power is. Greedy little things, but you best not call them that. I'm sure Father has an explanation in his letter." She looked at Peter who shyly blushed handing the letter to his mother.

"Oh, but you were doing so well. Keep going Peter." She sat down behind Susan who laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

Peter nodded smiling as he found his place before beginning again.

_**Now, my sweet, I bet you're wondering where those dwarves fit in eh? Well, we had a run in with a whole army of them just last evening. Nasty folks they are, stab you right in the leg just below the knee so you collapse in the snow. They kept mentioning her majesty. I surely hope your mother isn't in cahoots with them. If she's reading this, tell her I'm sorry and it was only an assumption. But in all seriousness, it frightened us, shook us rightly, but luckily except for a few nasty cuts we are all good health. Humbald, the old coot, frightened them all away along with General Oreius. Right scary gentlemen those two are. I am lucky to call them my brethren in arms. I'm going to ask you something serious now Susan and it is not only you I will be asking so don't fret. I know you simply love to fret. **_

"Right that is." Peter laughed as Susan swung the book hitting him in the arms. He scowled before grinning. "Alright."

_**I am asking this of every single one of you. I ask that you keep smiling, keep faith and keep your eyes tear free. I know this is a lot to ask. Truly, but just know that we all have a part to play. I know it is hard to understand right now, but you will someday Princess.**_

_** Love always in the Lion's good faith,**_

_** Your Daddy.**_

The room was silent as Susan clung to her mother. Helen looked to her eldest as he held his letter blinking fast before rising and quickly leaving the room.

"Peter?" Susan looked to her mother who simply shook her head.

"Let him go. This is something he has to do on his own."

_**A/N: Hello again, what did you think? I'm sad to say that this is the last pre-written chapter so updates will be a bit slower, but luckily it is a three day weekend so in between schoolwork I can get more chapters written and posted. Yay! Ok question time: hmm… oh I've got one. What is the most annoying thing that you've come across in fanfics? I know I can name about twenty. I'll give you one of my pet peeves in the next author's note or in a PM response. May Aslan be with you.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello again all! I've finished the next chapter. This chapter was especially hard to write but I did it. One of my pet peeves in a fanfic is Mary Sues. Don't get me wrong I can read an Edmund/OC or a Peter/OC fic but only if they are done well with little to no Mary Sue presence. Now without further blabbering, I present chapter five of Broken Bonds.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Peter walked slowly, ever so slowly to the room, the room which still, even a month after, felt hollow. His chest tightened as he remembered the last thing he had said to him. _Let me alone, ha. _Peter clenched his fist. _How could I have been so beastly? _

"Pet-ah!" Peter looked down as he felt a small fist hitting his pants. Lucy looked up with wide brown eyes. "Pet-ah sad?"

Peter smiled half-heartedly as he crouched low keeping his voice light. "Course not Lu. Come on." He lifted his sister twirling her and listening to the giggles that followed. They ended up in Peter's room where he placed her next to him on the bed before opening his father's letter.

_**July 13, 900**_

_**Peter my brave boy,**_

_** I will just start this letter by saying I am so very proud of you. Your mother has told me all the great things that you do with your sisters and it makes me smile. We have kept up the search, but so far there is nary a sign and it hurts me so. The reason I tell you this is because you are the eldest and I feel ready to know. We have found the source of the winter. One of those pesky, vile dwarves we managed to capture tells of an ice queen, Jadis. She practices black sorcery and causes devastation for the whole of Narnia. I am afraid that is all we were able to uncover before we were ambushed once again. The prisoner escaped and Sir Humbald remains severely wounded. We shall begin the journey homeward in two days' time.**_

Peter bowed his head. Humbald wounded? It couldn't be true, but yet there it was in his father's unmistakable hand.

_**Peter, you must understand something. As I have told you, there are great dangers here, even more than we have realized, but as long as you trust in your family and keep your head up nearly anything and everything is possible. Keep watching your siblings and I shall see you when I return.**_

_**Love always in the Lion's good faith,**_

_**Dad.**_

Peter folded the letter pulling his legs up so that he was curled on the bed. Dad was coming home, so why did he feel this way? His breath hitched as he closed his eyes tight. It felt as though a weight was being pressed hard against him and his mind was blank in the worst possible way.

"Su, up!" Peter was startled as Lucy reached out her arms cheering with delight. He looked over at the doorway where Susan stood poised and ready to knock on the open door.

_I left the door open._ Peter sat up shaking his head with a small laugh at his mistake.

Susan entered the small bedroom with a sideways glance at the abandoned bed before walking over to where her brother and sister sat.

"You aren't being all that discreet." Peter said.

Susan scoffed as she lifted Lucy up and sat next to Peter on the bed. "I wasn't trying to be." She looked to Peter's hand which held the letter with a limp grip, ready to let go at any moment. "Was it bad?"

Peter shook his head. "Dad's coming home." In those three words, those three words which would excite him any other day, Susan heard much, too much to bear, too many feelings which held her brother captive. She observed a shift, a shift so sudden that it jarred her on impact. Gone was the brother who would pull pranks on the wiry, old castle professor, the brother who would steal her books, stuff them in the branches of an old oak and hide in the branches until she climbed up in a tizzy. In his place, there was a boy who seemed older, though he retained the same seven years.

It was at that same moment she knew, yet her mouth still formed the words. "Did they find Edmund?"

Peter said nothing yet his grip loosened on the parchment as he embraced his sisters, not shedding a single tear as he held them tight. "We'll get through this."

The next day seemed heavy. The rising of the sun bogged Peter down with the heaviness of a wet winter coat, the realization like a cold splash. His brother was… Peter shook his head. _ Don't go there. _He'd go there and there'd be no coming back. It would be truth. Peter clenched his hand on the solid wood of the side table shutting his eyes tight. It couldn't be truth.

"Not now, please Aslan give me strength." Peter whispered the words fervently with a cracking voice as he blinked fast. "Help me find him." He sighed swallowing the bitter pain as he pushed himself off the table, walking to the closet and grabbing the small set of armor. If he was lucky he would be back before his family awoke, with his brother.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Peter. Send me your thoughts and any speculation about Edmund. I'm sure we'll meet him soon. Ok question time: What is your favorite non-romantic pairing in a fic?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello friends. Here's the next chapter. Here we meet Edmund. Enjoy! It's a bit short but I hope you like it nonetheless.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The dwelling between two hills could only be called a fortress. Domineering and cold, it was the perfect home for those who inhabited it. Great pillars of ice stood tall on either side, a stern warning to those who'd dare come close. This was the residence of Jadis and a small boy, Edan. Any description would do, for Edan seemed ordinary enough, but for fairness' sake let's meet him. Any person who knew Edan well, few and far between, knew he could often be found in the courtyard striking conversations with the statues that decorated Jadis' court. That was where he was at dawn on this day.

"I don't see what he needs my help for. Mother says Maugrim is perfectly capable of bringing prisoners in." He bit his lip as he looked at the stone cat before him. "Of course she also says he's training me." Edan wet his lips tasting the blood his teeth had produced. "I guess I need it."

A low growl interrupted Edan as the padding of paws caused him to turn. "We are ready young Prince. We won't wait forever." Maugrim waved his head growling in warning.

Edan shook his head jumping off the icy platform and landing nearly horizontal to where the wolf stood. "Sorry Maugrim. I didn't think we'd leave right away."

"Then you, Edan, are foolish. We leave promptly and wait for no one. This is a warning." Maugrim's hackles were raised causing Edan to step back his eyes widened.

"I….I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not Prince Edan. Come." The wolf jerked his head as he retreated out of the courtyard as Edan ran quickly to keep up.

If one examined the boy closely, they would see traces of something long forgotten especially in his eyes. A dark brown that sharply contrasted the rest of him most often dressed in blues as icy as his mother's dress, his hair a bright white as sharp as the snow upon the ground and grown long almost to his chin. A true ice prince. As he walked behind Maugrim his thoughts began to wander to the previous night. His eyes glazed as the dream came back in full clarity.

_**He stood on a window seat looking out as the snow swirled. An excitement filled him as he jumped off glancing excitedly at a boy who sat on a nearby bed. ""Peter! Look! It's snowing. Can we go out and play?"**_

_** "Edmund, let me alone." **_ This was the part that confused Edan the most that name, Edmund. And the boy, who was he? He didn't know any Peter. As he tried to get a closer look, the dream always blurred and ended.

"Kirsha, take the boy. He cannot accompany us." Edan was brought back to the present by Maugrim's gruff voice.

_Wait…_ Edan felt a growl escape his throat as Kirsha walked to his side. "You said I could Maugrim!"

"My prince, they are going to Lantern Waste. That is the most dangerous part of Narnia full of rebels and unstable persons. Your mother does not want you in harm's way." Kirsha pressed her nose to Edan's hand which gripped her scruff tightly.

"I can handle it." Edan said.

Kirsha's gentle tone turned dangerous. "That is not the point Edan! Your mother forbids it."

Edan released Kirsha's scruff as they entered the castle gates. It always came down to his mother didn't it? He couldn't go beyond the boundary of the West Woods, he couldn't go in the forest, and he couldn't go on patrol with Maugrim. Because of what; because of his mother. He sat on a platform in the courtyard watching and waiting. _She has to leave sometime._

Edan lay on the platform working on steadying his breathing as a small smile formed and his eyes closed. He heard the sound of Kirsha's paws padding away as she whispered softly. "Goodnight Edan."

Moments later, his eyes fluttered open as his grin turned full. "It worked." His whispered was elated. "She fell for it." He jumped off the platform walking carefully around the statues and looking out. All he could see was the whirling snow, no guards. Perfect. He rushed out, out of the boundaries and towards whatever awaited.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again. Wow this chapter was hard to write but I think it came out good. How'd you like this peek into Edmund's new life? Was Kirsha too nice? Don't worry she won't always be so. I just needed a contrast to Maugrim. Ok time for a question. Hmm… oh here's a good one. When were you first introduced to Narnia? Thank you for your time reading this and May Aslan be with you. Tif S.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello again all. Chapter seven is finally ready! This one was hard to write, the latter half at least. But it's finally ready. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seven**

Peter walked in the woods, a careful ease about his movements letting his mind wander. The wood was peaceful and Peter couldn't stop the red anger upon observing it. It was as though it were mocking him for being there. The snow fell gently as his fair hair was speckled with white. If he didn't know better, he could almost imagine it was hide and seek like they used to play every winter.

_**"Peter! I'm over here!" Peter winced as a snowball hit behind his head. He rubbed the sore spot as he grinned running towards his brother and beginning a tickle war that would end with Edmund squealing and then quickly denying he ever did. These games would often end with Peter and he walking towards the castle as Peter grinned shaking his head in mock disappointment.**_

_** "Edmund, I don't think you quite get the idea of this game."**_

_** "But one day I'll be as good as you and Su' right Peter?"**_

Peter closed his eyes leaning against a tree. _I think you already are Eddy._ He blinked hard. He hoped a snowball would come soon. That way it would all be over and he could wake up.

Edan ran fast grinning in delight. He was finally off and away; finally free. The cool breeze lifted his hair as he ran. He stopped, squinting as he noticed someone nearby; a small boy, slightly taller than Edan himself. _Perhaps he has tales to tell. _Edan laughed as he ran towards the tree. It would be nice to meet a new friend.

As he was running, he felt his ankle hit on something hard and before he knew it, he had fallen face first in the cold snow.

"Oomf!" Peter looked up as he heard the groan. A small boy had fallen flat in the snow just a few feet away.

"Blast!" Peter pushed himself off the tree as he ran over to where the boy was getting to his hands and knees, a drop of red coating the area where his knee was placed. "You there! Are you alright, what happened?"

"Ugh…" The boy stood gritting his teeth. He lifted his pant leg and winced as he saw the blood.

Peter hissed in sympathy as he dug around in the snow. "This stone must have cut your leg." He held up the rock throwing it far and away before looking back at the boy.

"Thanks for being obvious." The boy grinned faintly before wincing once again. "My mum's going to kill me."

Peter looked at the blood before pulling on his shirt sleeve until it tore. "Here, come on." He grabbed the boy's arm sitting him on a boulder as he tied the cloth tight around the boy's bleeding wound, observing him as he did so. His hair was a bright white as white as the snow that fell around them and near down to his chin. "Is that better?"

The boy swung his legs smiling wide. "Much. Thank you…"

"Peter. Peter Pevensie, and you are?" Peter smiled holding out his hand as the boy jumped down.

"Ed…" the boy almost looked confused as he eyed his hand in Peter's.

Peter gasped as he looked at the boy's eyes. A dark, dark brown almost like…. _No it's not him Peter. Get a hold of yourself. _Peter had to stop himself from slapping his forehead as he sighed placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "You can trust me Ed… is that your whole name?"

The boy bit his lip shaking his head quickly. "No. Edan. It's Edan." The boy, Edan visibly tensed as he turned around. Peter strained, hearing the howling of wolves in the distance. "I have to go."

Edan spun around and was gone before Peter could shout a reply.

Peter stood in the center of the clearing with a confused look at Edan's retreating form. He was strange, like no boy he had seen before much less around these parts of Narnia, but there was something oddly familiar about him. Entirely too familiar. Peter blinked fast shaking his head before turning back in the direction of the castle. His family would wake any second.

Edan ran breathing heavily as his feet crunched the snow. He had to get back. He had to get home before….

"Oomf!" Edan was flung back as a massive weight crushed him. He looked up into the cold gaze of Maugrim.

"You thought you were so clever boy. Did you think you were smart?"

"I…" Edan's voice was barely audible. "I… just…"

Maugrim snarled dangerously as he jumped off of the boy. "Get up!"

Edan scurried to his feet backing away as pure instinct took hold. He felt a cold dread sink in like clammy fingers constricting his heart.

"Your mother wishes to speak to you. Best to not keep her waiting _Prince._" On the last word, the wolf ran off not even waiting for Edan to follow.

Jadis stood in the courtyard her icy breath swirling as she looked down at her son. "Edan… what do you have to say?"

"I just wanted to explore." Edan shuffled nervously under his mother's stern gaze. He glanced over at Kirsha who was being held fast by Ginnarbrik. Her eyes held a fear quite unlike the proud huntress he had come to know.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." Jadis hissed clasping his chin. "That's a good lad." She tapped Edan's cheek as he winced. "You wanted to explore? Edan my son, all exploration comes at a price. Remember that." She almost smiled as she grabbed him pulling him roughly to her.

"Mum…" Edan swallowed his throat suddenly dry as he watched her pull out the slender stick, more dangerous than any rod.

"Your Majesty Please!" Kirsha trembled. "Not in front of the boy…. I beg of you. My negligence was entirely my own… please spare the boy. Edan run!"

But he couldn't. His eyes were glued as his mother held him in place waving the wand. The last thing he heard was Kirsha's strangled howl before his sight was blinded by white.

His friend, great, brave Kirsha, was a statue at the entrance of the court.

_**A/N: Okay. Shout out time. Congratulations to Narniagirl11 who guessed what would happen next. Thank you to White Stag Knight who gave me an idea on how to end this chapter that didn't want to end. Ok. Question time. If you read the companion piece Out of the Ashes, you already know this question. If not, I encourage you to read it. It was part of what delayed this chapter. *Grins* If you do any art or writing, what do you do to get yourself in the mood? If you listen to music, what kind? Here's my answer. I listen to music. I listen to the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe movie soundtrack along with The Prince Caspian Soundtrack. I also listen to a lot of singer/ songwriter stuff including Celtic Woman and Sam Tsui. I also listen to the Newsboys, Third Day, MercyMe, Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas and much more. If you want any music suggestions or if you have any music suggestions just PM me or post it in a review.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello all. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. My friend Real Life came calling. School stinks. This chapter is very important and was very hard to write. There are some good father son moments in this chapter for both of the boys. I got a bit of inspiration, indirectly from my English class and the poem the Psalm of Life by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. Now without further ado, chapter eight of Broken Bonds.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**"Come on keep up you two!" The older man laughed as Peter looked at his brother before digging his heels deeper into the horse's flank.**_

_** "We can catch him Ed'. He won't outrace us. Birer is an old beast anyway." Peter grinned tousling Edmund's hair.**_

_** "Sadir's faster than this Pete! Make him go faster!"**_ _**Edmund bounced as Peter held him keeping him steady as the horse cantered forward. "We have to beat Dad! We just have to."**_

_** "When have we ever lost?" **_

Edan woke up with a start. This was a new dream and this time he recognized the boy. It was Peter Pevensie from the woods. But why? Instead of feeling relief, Edan felt nervous. Normally he would go to Kirsha, but he couldn't… or could he? He jumped out of bed grabbing a candle from the nightstand and setting it alight.

He grabbed his shoes from the foot of the bed not daring to put them on. He walked carefully through the corridors his feet near frozen as his mind wandered. _That name. What does it mean? _

As he approached the door, he slipped into his shoes letting himself finally run. The snow crunched dangerously underfoot as he reached the statue. Kirsha's mouth was rounded mid-howl as her gaze faced the sky. Edan let himself collapse looking up at the bright moon as he grabbed Kirsha tightly. "I had another dream. But this time I recognized him. It was the boy I met in the woods, but he called me Edmund. And do you know what? I almost introduced myself as Edmund today. Why doesn't Mum tell me Kirsha?"

Edan could almost see Kirsha's smirk. _Because you, my foolish Prince, don't ask her._

"Not for long." Edan huffed. "I'm going to ask Mum right now." He turned around intent on heading back inside only to step back in fear.

"Ask me what Edan?"

Fathers always have a way of knowing when their children have done something especially sneaky, but unlike mothers, unlike so many mothers they seem to wait for the child to admit it. Frank was no exception. The moment he and the Centaur general arrived back at the castle, they knew something was afoot.

"Shall I tell the Queen Sire?" Oreius' usually stern expression was softened with grief.

"No. Not yet." Frank sighed. "But get the boy, Tumnus. He should know what happened." The King's face fell as he dismounted handing the reigns to Oreius. "Would you mind returning Birer to the stables? I have to find my son."

Oreius chuckled as he tapped the king's shoulder. "You will not have to look too far my king, for here he comes." He nodded his head to the woods where a small fair haired boy immediately identifiable as young Peter Pevensie was seen rushing towards them.

Frank shook his head as Oreius began the walk to the stables. "By the Lion's mane lad, what are you doing out?"

Peter stopped, hanging his head before looking back up and beginning a slow walk towards him. He stopped looking at Frank for about two seconds before throwing himself into his arms. "I tried Dad. I really did."

Frank looked down running a gentle hand through his son's hair. "Come. Let's take a walk shall we?"

Peter nodded leaning farther into his side as father and son walked to a nearby hill.

"I was going to address this in my next letter but it made more sense to tell you in person." Frank cleared his throat. "Did you read Susan's letter?"

As Peter looked down shyly, Frank let out a hearty laugh. "Peter, it is not a crime if you did."

"Yes Sir." Peter nodded. "We read it together."

Frank smiled. "Good. Good. Do you remember when I mentioned the dwarves?" His expression turned grim.

Peter glanced up nervously as he nodded slowly.

"Well it seems it was a set up. They wanted to get our location."

Peter shifted his weight. "Sir?"

"Son, Humbald was arrested by Jadis' forces as we were packing camp. Beaver escaped and went home to his family but Oreius and I barely managed." Frank's voice went soft.

Peter was silent, lost in his thoughts. Why would the 'ice queen' arrest Humbald? "Why him?"

Frank shook his head. "I do not know." He looked away towards the vista below to where the forest lie, an unknown and terrifying beast coated in white and almost unrecognizable in its fractured state. Peter stepped back in awe observing his father. He stood a little straighter as his voice became clipped. "Her motivations are unclear to us at this point, but I am certain it has to do with the throne."

Peter looked up, feeling only what he could describe as gratitude. His father was taking the time to explain things like he would to his men. He felt the curiosity tickling his throat almost before he heard himself voice it. "Why are you telling _me _Sir?" _I can't help you._

A glint of amusement lit up the king's gaze. "Peter, it seems you don't even know your own importance."

Peter opened his mouth to protest before shaking his head in disappointment. "No Sir…"

Frank chuckled. "You act as though that is a bad thing."

Peter shrugged as his eyes widened. "Isn't it?"

"We all leave an impression. Only by learning can you leave one that lasts." Frank smiled.

Peter chewed his bottom lip as he looked at his father in confusion. "I don't understand."

Frank crouched low. "You will someday." He picked up a handful of snow running down the hill as he threw it so it hit Peter square in the chest.

"Hey!" Peter felt his mouth twitch into a grin as he grabbed his own handful throwing it at his dad with a laugh.

Susan ran to the window as she heard the shouting in the courtyard. She saw two figures running down the hill and turned around beaming. "Mum! Dad's back!" She grabbed her coat as she ran out. "He's back!"

Helen watched her daughter as she grabbed her own coat hardly able to contain her own excitement as she held Lucy's small hand. The family scarcely felt the chill as they played and frolicked in the snow well past noon meal; the gentle protectiveness of their bond shelter against any icy storm.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi! So what did you think? Leave a review with your thoughts and ponder this. Who is the most inspirational person in your family? I'll give my answer or multiple answers in a PM response and in the author's note for chapter nine. Oh and if you have any suggestions about lies Jadis can tell Ed leave those too. Until next time, May Aslan be with you.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello. After much holiday busy-ness, a huge case of writer's block and countless hours of editing I present chapter nine of Broken Bonds. This is the turning point and I hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Edan's skin bristled as he sat in the tiny room which was his sanctuary. It was nothing to snuff really, a chamber fit for the prince of Narnia, but it was also gray. An unparalleled dullness and drear ran through it. From the icy blue walls to the cold floor beneath, to the tiny hard bed, it all seemed to shape a gloomy existence. Edan's mind was jogging as if in a never-ending sprint to find the proper thing to say; his mother's sharp eyes on him like pinpricks in the back of his neck.

"Well…" Jadis' voice was sharp. "Do you care to explain what you were doing?"

Edan trembled lowering his head as his eyes shuttered closed in a courageous attempt to hide his confused, angry tears. His voice came out soft and shaken. "I had a nightmare." Edan bit his bottom lip letting his chin jut out just so. This was the key. He had the lucky hand. Accusations came later. He had to get his mom to listen first. "Kirsha always listened to my nightmares."

Edan let a phantom smile cross his face as he heard the whispered sigh. He listened as the footfalls crossed the threshold and felt the bed shift beneath him. He felt a pair of arms embrace him immediately recognizable as his mother's. The grip was firm and unyielding but there was a touch of something so light that one could hardly recognize it as the hug of a parent. Edan lay back with a contented sigh.

"Tell me all about it my son." Jadis' voice was kind, and yet there was something behind the tenderness, a mystery like something hidden, something raw and unknown, and something that made Edan instantly alert.

It mattered not. Edan shut his eyes tighter. It was in his head, his nightmares getting to him. He crawled onto Jadis' lap with a shudder.

Jadis tensed grimacing inwardly as she made her voice gentle. "What happened?"

Edan lifted his head rubbing away the tears that glistened. "I was in a meadow on the back of a horse. A boy sat in front of me. I didn't recognize him, but I knew his name. Peter." Edan shrugged as he continued. "We were racing a man on another horse. He shouted for us to keep up. That isn't what was strange though." Edan shook his head in shock as the words tumbled out. " The boy called me Edmund and I called the man dad. I felt like I knew Peter. We were teasing and jostling as if we'd known each other for ages." _Like brothers._

Jadis' closed her eyes tight. "It is as I've feared. His treachery is at work."

Edan looked at Jadis as his head swam with confusion. "What? Whose treachery?"

Jadis shook her head as she sighed. "There is something I have not told you but now I know I must." Jadis closed her eyes as though steeling herself. "When you were young, a family came into Narnia. Their arrival caused chaos, darkness reigned supreme. I nearly lost you. We were in the midst of a civil war. Aslan claimed this family was the ruling family of Narnia. He cast a curse upon the land and upon you. It is lucky I took back control otherwise you would have lost your birthright." Jadis' eyes were filled with painful tears.

"A… curse?" Edan swallowed as his throat went dry and his eyes widened.

"Edan, listen to me. No matter what you think, no matter what your dreams tell you, you cannot trust what you think you know. Aslan cursed you with false knowledge. This Edmund, Peter as your brother. It's all lies to lead you astray. You cannot trust them." Jadis' voice became firm as she grabbed Edan's shoulders. "Do not speak of it again. Do you understand me?"

"But…" Edan stammered his mind full of questions as Jadis glared, a warning. "Aye Mum."

"Good." Jadis smiled. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow you will be training with me."

Edan crawled into his bed, questions being trumped by a sudden drowsiness. "Goodnight Mother."

Jadis began walking away with a Cheshire grin. "Goodnight Edan. Sleep well Prince."

* * *

_**A/N: Hi! Did you like it? Let me know in a review. How was your holiday? Ok question time! Read anything good lately? Books, fics, news stories, anything. Let me know in your review and drop a recommendation. I'll let you know mine in a reply and the author's note for chapter ten. **_


	11. Interlude: Time Changes Greatly

**_A/N: Hello. Here's a brief interlude before chapter ten. Tell me what you think._**

* * *

**Interlude: Time Changes Greatly**

The passage of time is an odd thing, quite the oddity. It can affect things greatly or it can hardly affect them at all. In the case of this shattered family it could be seen as both. Life for Edan became as quick and precise as that of a commander. He woke, trained, went on patrols and even ate the odd meal or two. This boy was hardly recognizable if one hadn't met him previously. His hair had grown out in considerable length, enough to be tied behind him in battles. That though was not the most telling change, although it was the most obvious. There was not one person, creature or dwarf who had ever seen the young boy smile. He smiled, yes, but it was never a true smile. The quirk of the lips was present; the showing of teeth, even a chuckle, but in order for it to be a _true _smile it must be seen through the eyes. His eyes never showed any sort of happiness. They were cold, empty and blank. The Lion watched all of this with a deep sorrow.

In the castle, Helen and Frank watched as their children sprouted right before their eyes. Lucy grew to be extremely curious. She seemed to have new inquiries every week. She was Frank's little princess and was just as eager as her siblings to learn everything, even shadowing the castle staff in secret.

Susan grew just as beautiful as her mother. She was the part of the trio which would usually be seen in the healer's wing bandaging Peter after a particularly nasty training session clucking in disappointment and scolding with a loving sigh. She also would attempt to teach Lucy the more ladylike endeavors of a princess but nay, in vain for the little mischief maker was in just as much if not at the same time as her elder brother.

Peter, the sole prince and soon to be king, was the most affected by this change in time. He grew from a mischief making, round in face boy to a wise young man sheltering and caring for his siblings in the golden veil of the Lion's paws.

These are the key players. These are the ones to be tested and tried, to be brought back together all because of one little girl's expedition and one brother's fierce loyalty. These are the ones time changes greatly.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? Did it fit? Was it too cheesy? Any suggestions for stuff the kids could get into? Let me know in a review. Ok, here's my answer to the last question. I'm currently reading East of Eden by John Steinbeck. In terms of fanfics, I'm reading WillowDryad's fanfiction Refined by Fire. I highly recommend it. It's fantastic._** **_Ok question time… have you seen any interesting movies? And a secondary question. What are some of your favorite fandoms to write for or read? Answer these in a review and I'll give my answers in the next author's note and replies. Review or PM with any questions for me. I'll be sure to answer as quickly as possible._**


	12. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello again! How do you do? Well here's chapter ten fresh off the presses as they say. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'd like to thank White Stag Knight for the brilliant idea for the beginning of this chapter. The only thing I own in this chapter is Sir Redian. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It was quiet, much too quiet. That was Lucy's sole resounding thought as she looked at her siblings at the table, then across to Sir Redian who was a dinner guest and one of her father's most esteemed knights. She bit her tongue and began tapping the tabletop. _Clappity clap, tappity tap. _

"Lucy dear, please stop." Helen rubbed her temples. "Please."

Lucy grinned sheepishly as she quickly removed her hands squealing as her soup bowl crashed to the floor….all over Susan's dress.

"You!" Susan stood, face aflame with embarrassment. "Look what you've done!" Her tone was angry, but her eyes showed an amusement as she reached behind her grabbing a nearby bread roll and throwing it. Lucy stood on her chair and ducked down putting her hands to her mouth as it hit Peter smack on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Peter looked to Redian rubbing his forehead. "What…?"

"Your Highness… I believe there is a royal food fight ensuing. Shall we fight back?" The older boy looked to the prince grinning.

"We must defend our meal." Peter struggled to keep his tone serious. "Arm yourself." They grabbed silverware, fruits and all manners of 'ammunition' throwing it to the other side of the table where the girls sat. Soon the dining hall was splattered, messed and filled with laughter and chaos.

"Children please!" Helen stood struggling to hold back her laughter as Frank came to her side with a smile.

"Darling," His grin disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "There is trouble." He looked to the young knight who stood laughing with his children.

Redian looked up as the king's gaze met his. His dark eyes spoke volumes, the fear obvious though unspoken. He slid past upturned chairs until he stood in front of the two monarchs. "Majesties? Is there a problem?"

"Sir Redian, can you be ready to leave in a week's time?" Frank's eyes held much, a wisdom Redian could only admire.

"A… week my liege?" The knight looked upwards, biting his lower lip, looking every inch the boy he had been.

"Aye. Our forces are storming the fort of the witch Jadis who dares plot to steal the throne."

Redian looked to the children; Lucy's curious brown orbs meeting his gaze briefly, before turning back to his king. His voice dropped to a whisper. "And you are certain?"

"Sir Rupert sends reports confirming as much." Frank nodded.

Redian wrung his hands. "Majesty, are you…" He swallowed as he thought of the fox who had taken him in his paws showing him everything about being a knight. The doubt was there. He had heard much of Rupert's cousins, the wolves, who served the wretch unflinchingly. "Are you confident that Rupert is truly… that is…Sir… that his reports are true?"

Frank closed his eyes nodding steadily. "Yes. He is faithful and he never stays in one place long as you well know. Rest assured his reports remain untainted."

"Yes Sir." Redian bowed low. "I apologize for doubting you."

Frank clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Doubt is rightly placed and permissible lad. These are dark times. Your wisdom serves you well."

"Thank you your Majesty. With your permission, I shall take my leave."

Frank nodded as Redian left the dining hall.

"Lu', are you alright?" Susan looked over her book as Lucy bit the tip of her quill. "As delicious as I'm sure that quill is sister dear, it cannot be healthy." Susan grinned as Lucy jolted out of her reverie.

"Sorry… what was that?" Lucy looked down at her hands as she blushed.

"Are you ok Lucy? You seem troubled." Susan placed her book on the table between them as she stood walking over to sit beside her sister wrapping her in a hug from behind.

"Did… did you hear the conversation between Father and Sir Redian?" Lucy looked up through thick lashes.

Susan clucked as she crossed her arms. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping Lu'?"

Lucy fidgeted on the couch. "Well… I wasn't trying to Susan. It just sort of… happened."

"Oh really?" Susan raised her eyebrows.

Lucy shook her head. "Redian's leaving in a week."

Susan sighed. "Lu', don't jump to conclusions."

Lucy stood. "I'm not Susan. I heard it! Father's sending forces to storm Jadis' fort."

Susan looked at her sister, at those big brown eyes pleading to be believed. "Lucy, are you sure you heard right?"

Lucy nodded eagerly before biting her tongue and shaking her head slowly. "Well, I didn't actually hear that part clearly. They started whispering."

"Oh Lucy…." Susan smiled. "You said Redian wasn't leaving today right?"

"I don't think so. Dad said in a week's time." Lucy looked down blinking back fast worried tears.

"Then here's what we'll do." Susan tilted Lucy's chin up. "We can go out to the training grounds and ask them, both Redian and Father at once. I'm sure at least one of them will be taken enough by your pout to answer honestly." She put an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Su'… thanks…um…" Lucy shuffled her feet.

"What is it Lu'?"

"You're it!" The nine year old poked her sister's shoulder as she ran off squealing into the hall.

Susan shook her head as a laugh escaped. She still found herself mystified by her baby sister sometimes. She could go from being childlike in innocence and mischief to a young woman kind and caring and back again at the snap of a finger. She had the grace and compassion of their mother and the mischief and humor of their father all wrapped up in those deep pools of brown. She was reminded of someone else too, someone she hadn't dared think of in ages. _Edmund._ Despite not being taught anything of the sort (she hoped), she still managed to have that little boy's skill of manipulation; as well as his ability to turn anything she deemed too serious or boring, absolutely upside-down, such as dinner earlier that evening. Susan wondered could she sense the somber mood that the day had brought.

"Susan! Come on. I just saw Redian!" Lucy poked her head back in the doorway. "We can ask him."

"I'll be there in a moment." Susan nodded as Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Don't take too long." She ran off. "Sir Redian!"

Susan sighed as she looked at the bookshelf, then the fireplace, then back to the bookshelf. A book flashed in her mind. _Aslan's Code_. She remembered reading the letter with her brother, laughing with her mother.

_**"Why would Daddy want me to read a book of rules?"**_

_** Helen stroked Susan's hair as she leaned against her. "It is more than what it appears on the surface Love. It is His love for us and His hope for our future. It is hope for all who feel lost."**_

_** "Well I don't feel lost and I have all the love I need right here." Susan said.**_

_** Helen began laughing causing Susan to scowl.**_

_** "What's so funny?"**_

_** "The wonderful thing about love Susan is that you can never have enough. Remember that."**_

_** Susan snuggled deeper into her mother's side. "Ok Mum."**_

"I feel lost…" The words were barely audible. "I need guidance." Susan walked to the bookshelf climbing the ladder until she reached the very top. She pulled the book down holding it in white, trembling hands as she eased herself down and walked out of the great library.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi! What did you think? Leave a review and let me know. By the way, would you be interested in a prequel or a character interview about Sir Redian, how he came to serve King Frank, his past, further exploration of his relationship with the Pevensies? If you have any questions about him or about this story in general, suggestions etc… drop it in a review and I'll reply as quickly as I can. Ok, question time. Are you watching any cool TV shows? As usual, I'll reply with my answer and give it in my next author's note. Until next time, adieux, avid a say, and May Aslan be with you.**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm alive. Writer's Block came over for an extended vacation and brought his pal Real Life for company. But I managed to finish this chapter. Yay! The only ones I own in this chapter would be the Lynx family. We get to meet the elusive Sir Rupert and get to see Edmund…. Well you'll see. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The fox darted through the wood breathing heavily. Whether from nerves or exhaustion it was impossible to tell. He finally stopped letting out a shuddering sigh as he hid himself behind the trunk of a great tree.

"Sir Rupert? Is that really you?" A lynx stretched as he sat in front of Rupert, a black tipped ear cocked in curiosity.

Rupert stood straighter as he looked on. He saw a she-lynx fussing with her litter as he looked back to the male lynx in front of him with a laugh. "How long has it been old friend?"

"Much too long I'm afraid. The cubs are already five months." The lynx looked behind him with a quick shake of the head.

"Fer, you must bring the children to meet King Frank and Queen Helen. They will be angered it was not sooner." Rupert walked over so he was looking at the children. "Lovely as always Lady Vivian. Motherhood only adds to your charm."

"Watch yourself Rupie." Vivian scowled as she licked the cub squirming between her paws. "I can still scratch."

"Relax… it was a compliment." Rupert walked over examining the cub. "And who is this?"

"Say hi to Sir Rupert Isai." Vivian nudged the cub gently with her nose.

The cub looked up between his paws. "Hullo Mister Rupert."

"Hello… Isai is it?"

Isai nodded. "Uh-huh."

Rupert bowed low. "It is a pleasure young one." He recoiled as a small paw batted him on the snout.

The child giggled as Vivian scowled. "Isai. Apologize."

Isai bowed his head scuffing his paw in the snow. "Sorry Mister Rupert."

Rupert shook his head. "You are quite a feisty one. It's alright. Your mother simply takes things too seriously."

"Isai! Come play with us." Sari, the next youngest of the cubs ran over bending down playfully.

Isai looked at his mother with a grin before running towards his sister.

Rupert laughed. "They seem like wonderful children Vivian. You and Fer are extremely blessed."

Fer looked over as he saw one of the cubs reach out to scratch little Isai. "That is the interpretation of some. Hey! What are you doing?"

"Isai can't play with us. He wrecks everything. Tell him he can't play with us Dad." One of the older cubs snarled as Isai shrunk back.

"Wasn't doin' anything wrong." His voice came out soft as Sari rubbed against him reassuringly.

"Karin's just a bugger Isai. You're ok. I'll beat him for you!" Sari growled as she began to pounce on Karin.

Fer shook his head reaching a paw out to pull Sari back. "You will do no such thing Sari; and Karin, you will let your brother play." Fer glared sharply as one by one the cubs nodded.

"Come on Isai, Sari and I'll teach you how to fight." The quieter of the cubs, Jisan, spoke as Fer walked away.

Vivian looked to Rupert before looking back to her mate. "We have to get food. Rupert, would you mind watching the cubs while we hunt?"

Rupert stretched. "It would be my pleasure."

###################################################################################################

The swords clashed as beads of perspiration appeared on Edan's forehead. He struggled pushing his blade lower against the rival sword point as he held a second blade at the ready. Ginarrbrik grunted as he threw the hilt of his small sword back, easily ridding it of the pressure presented by the child's blade thrusting suddenly towards the soft flesh of Edan's shoulder.

The corners of Edan's mouth teased upward as he flipped the dwarf's blade away spinning and hitting the small of his back with the sword point. "Stay your blade. This battle's lost Sir."

Edan felt Ginarrbrik shift, saw the slight movement in his wrist and ducked as the blade swept past the crown of his head. _Foolish._ A grin played at his lips as he opened his mouth ready to torment.

"Augh!" The wind was knocked out of him as Ginarrbrik's blade suddenly pushed hard against his shoulder forcing him against the cold, icy wall.

Edan racked his brain. _How? _He was suddenly overwhelmed as a scene swam before his eyes.

_**"Remember this Ed." It was Peter. He was against something which appeared to be a wall, eyes on Edmund. He kicked out with his foot as he swung his blade clipping a tall centaur and causing him to skitter backwards freeing him from the confines of the wall. The fight continued as before, the centaur slightly besting Edmund's older brother as only the general could. **_

Edan blinked. The 'memories' had been coming less and less frequently. This was the first since he was six. Luckily, it was a helpful one this time.

"Make your move little prince." Ginarrbrik sneered as the severe snap of the steel blade against his shoulder brought Edan back to the present.

Edan bit his lip, wetting it with saliva as he surveyed. Ginarrbrik's left side was open just enough that he would be able to edge his sword point in. _He's too close. _Edan shook his head sighing.

"Aww, the little prince is out of ideas hmm?" Ginarrbrik laughed.

"Not quite _friend._" Edan smirked, kicking his right foot out and planting his left sword point between the dwarf's open shoulder, causing him to collapse as his right knee bowed. Edan held the right sword point at Ginarrbrik's neck while keeping his left point evenly at the shoulder.

"Well done! Bravo Edan." Jadis strode forward with a smile on her face. "You have improved."

Edan removed his points glaring deliberately at Ginarrbrik as he turned to face Jadis. "Thank you Mother." He took a knee, unclasping his belt as he sheathed his swords. "So, what is the occasion? Why are you watching my practice?"

"Do you mean to say," Jadis frowned. "That I can't watch my son duel?"

Edan stood shaking his head. "That is not anything close to what I mean Mother, but is swordplay not Ginarrbrik's forte? My lesson with you is not until later, so I'm asking, what is the occasion?"

"Oh, you are clever." Jadis laughed before turning serious. "I need your help with some things. We must secure our borders. There is unrest, talk of a rebellion. If it comes to a fight, we need to be ready."

"A rebellion?" The story from years before came to Edan's mind: the curse, the war, Aslan, the falsehoods planted in his head. His hand flew to his sheath as his knuckles whitened.

A small, hidden smile appeared on Jadis' face. "Yes, but this time we will be ready."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what did you all think? I hope it wasn't rushed. Was Ed's reaction believable? What do you think should happen next? Any ideas for Peter, Lu' moments? Would you be interested in more information on any of my OC's? Ok, here's a question. I'm in a Holiday mood, so here it is. What's your favorite Holiday tradition? Anything special you do to get in a Holiday mood? I'll give my answer in a PM and in the Author's Note for the next chapter. I'm in the middle of preparing for final exams so it might not be up for a while, but here's hoping. May Aslan be with you.**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello dear readers. I am finally back! How was your Holiday? This chapter gave me a hard time, specifically the latter half. Many, many thanks to narniagirl11 for her advice and help. I hope you enjoy this long chapter and I hope it makes up for my absence. The only characters I own in this chapter are Sir Redian, the Lynx family and Aliea Silversheen. Everything else belongs to the great C.S Lewis, Disney, Walden Media and 20**__**th**__** Century Fox. Allon-sy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Peter shivered, placing his trembling arms around himself in a lopsided self-embrace. He kicked the great stone wall with his heel. How could it remain standing when it seemed everything else crumbled? It had been seven years to the day, seven… and yet it was as fresh as ever.

"I don't think damaging the wall and getting yourself illness will help Pete." A familiar laugh found Peter turning towards the balcony. "Then again, you always were stubborn."

Aliea Silversheen, a sleek, dappled tabby squeezed through the railing jumping down to the boy's shoulder.

Aliea was a scout, one of many, trained by Oreius and Frank, along with being one of the Pevensie children's dearest friends.

Peter shook his head. "I can't accept it Aliea. I just can't. Ed's still out there."

Aliea stretched, licking her paw. "Do you truly believe that?"

"Aye." Peter nodded. "It is all I have left. As foolish as it seems, I cannot bring myself to ignore it." He lowered his gaze, sighing heavily. "And yet, I know it can be nothing more than wishful thinking."

"Foolish notions." Aliea flicked her tail so it hit Peter on the back of the head. "Sometimes my liege, it pays to follow them." She jumped back to the balcony. "Who knows? It may surprise you what a bit of faith can do."

Peter watched as Aliea walked away, her words echoing in his mind. He peeled himself off the wall with a sigh, heading east towards the training grounds. Perhaps some swordplay would ease his mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Princess..." Redian smiled as he saw the youngest Pevensie running behind him. "Running are we? I daresay your mother wouldn't approve."

Lucy scowled. "Well, you weren't slowing any. I had to."

"Aye," Redian gave a small bow. "My apologies your Highness."

Lucy shook her head as a small laugh escaped. "Would you mind terribly if we drop the pretense? It makes me feel snobbish."

"Of course." Redian said. "I was just going out to the training grounds to see where your prat of a brother ran off to. There are matters we have to address. Would you like to come?"

Lucy kept her eyes trained straight ahead, thinking of the best way to broach the topic. He can't know that she had heard, could he? Would he tell her? _Rubbish Lu'. Of course he will. _Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy… Are you feeling alright?" Redian raised his eyebrows.

She looked up nodding. "Yes… well…" Her nod turned into a shrug. "Sort of."

"Well that is not good at all." Redian said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's going on with Jadis? Who is she? Why is Daddy organizing a force?" Everything seemed to spill out at once as Redian's expression hardened.

"That was not for you to hear Your Highness."

Lucy huffed. "So you're not going to answer my questions then?"

"'Tis not my place Milady." Redian grinned. "But… I hear… that your royal brother shall be training with your father, Oreius and some others in just a few moments. If you happened to be nearby, I'm almost certain you would overhear some interesting information."

Lucy beamed. "Redian, that's brilliant!"

"Espionage does seem to be a specialty of yours." He laughed. "Well, go on then. Grab something so that you'll look busy."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I'll see you later. Thank you!" She turned around running down the corridor

"Good luck Princess." Redian said. His words seemed only a whisper in the lengthy hallway.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Mister Rupert, look what Sari and Jisan taught me!" Isai growled pouncing atop Rupert's back and chewing on his ear.

Rupert shook his head swatting the eager cub off of his back. "Young one, I don't think it would be wise to do that again."

"But…"

Rupert shook his head. "Quiet." A low rustling made its way to his ears, the crunching of snow and the rough handling of branches. "Someone's coming." Rupert pushed the cub forward with his nose. "Children, go quickly!"

"But, Sir Rupert, Mama told us to wait here." This was Sari.

"And I am telling you to leave." Rupert snarled.

The rustling grew louder as Karin ran behind Sari pushing her forward. "Come on!"

"But what about Isai?" Sari looked back at her younger brother who was swatting at Rupert's tail distractedly.

"He'll figure it out." Jisan said. "Besides, he's got Rupert to protect him. And we'll come back."

Sari nodded. "You're right. He'll be fine."

"Shut up and come on!" Karin yelled.

The three cubs ran in the opposite direction.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The boy crunched through the snow with an almost imperceptible roughness. It was not intentional, mind; it almost never is with children. It was there nonetheless. Something that had never changed despite everything else was that one fact.

"Well, would you look at that?" Edan peeked through the branches and saw the cub swatting playfully at a fox's tail. His eyes shut tight as he remembered his mother's orders. _**Get rid of everyone. We can have no trespassers.**__ Pull yourself together mate._ Edan shook his head clearing it as the mask fell neatly back in place. His eyes glinted hard indifference. It was a job, nothing more.

Edan stepped into the clearing as he noticed the fox's expression change.

"Your Highness…" The fox bowed, his tone sneering, but there was something in his eyes Edan couldn't identify.

Edan looked at the fox; his voice came out soft, weary. "Explain yourself fox. How did you and the young one come to be here?"

"Mama said we had to wait right here for her and Papa to come back with food, but my brothers and my sister left. Mama is going to be mad at them." The cub's voice was loud, the voice of one who does not know how things work.

Edan felt a surge, unexpected and red. A jeer entered his tone. "Perhaps they had a reason."

The fox turned around, looking at the cub with something akin to severity. "Young one, Isai, you have to leave."

The cub pawed the ground, jutting his chin out in insolence mixed with an innocence that caused Edan's stomach to swirl. "Mama said we had to stay."

"It is by order of Queen Jadis that trespassers are to be dealt with. Now you will explain yourselves!" The words, rehearsed so many times, came naturally, louder than any other part of the exchange as naturally as Edan's set jaw and the hand on his sheath.

The fox guffawed. "Queen? She is no more a queen than I am a prince." He walked forward pushing the cub away with his paw. "Tormentor more likely."

Edan felt a familiar rise, the rise and rush of the cool under his control. It slipped and dashed at the cub who sat under the trees.

"Mister Rupert!" The cub's shout was muffled by the chattering of teeth. "It's… so… cold."

"Isai!" The fox rushed to the cub's side. "Keep warm, just stay close now."

_Oh Aslan._ _How could you let the boy stray so? _Rupert lay under the tree as the chilled young cub nestled closer. He had watched the prince since that day so long ago when he was simply a bored little boy out to play in the snow. And now as he looked upon the child, it seemed he had become as cruel as the one who raised him. Where was Edmund? _When will he know the truth? Why do You let him be deceived? _

_**Soon brave fox. **_The deep rumble was reassuring. _**Soon. **_

A loud roar shook the clearing. Edan found himself thrown roughly in the snow.

He looked up with a sigh as he noticed the fox picking up the cub by the scruff and running in the opposite direction. _Oh brilliant Ed'. _ He shook his head as he walked toward the castle. He would simply have to embellish a bit.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again lovely readers. Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Ok, question time. What was the coolest or most hilarious thing that happened to you during the holidays? Any guesses as to what will happen next to our favorite siblings? Anything you want to see during the meet-up? Drop a line in a review. This will most likely be the last chapter for 2012 **__** . I hope you all have a wonderful new year and I'll see you with another awesome chapter for 2013. **_


	15. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello friends of Narnia. I have returned. Writer's block and Real Life decided to appear. A couple of quick notes and thank you-s. I changed the cover. Thank you to Narniagirl11 for this amazing new cover art. And thank you to Narniagirl11 also for the test driving of the second half of this chapter. Without further rambling. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Susan?" The queen walked down the hall in search of her eldest daughter. She peeked in the bedroom, noticing the lantern alight. She shook her head as she saw Susan who lay sprawled on her small bed, a book open next to her unblinking. "Darling, why are you in here all alone?"

Susan turned so she was on her stomach facing her mother, but eyes not seeing, too clouded by tears she dare not shed. "Why did He take Edmund away from us?" She stared at the book then looked up at her mother.

Helen was at a loss, for she as well as the king knew what the day would bring. Even so, to see Susan so shattered cut her to the core. "Oh Susan…" Helen sat next to her daughter on the bed pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I don't know. I'm so sorry Love, but I don't know."

Susan felt herself relax as her mother's arms wrapped around her. She knew of course, of course she did, but it gave Susan comfort that her mother didn't tell. She sighed. "Everyone's giving up. No one's even tried. Why?"

Helen felt a hitch in her throat. "We just have to trust. We have to have faith that He knows what He's doing." She gave Susan one last hug before standing. "Come out soon. It's not good for you being alone."

Susan sat up, shutting her eyes tight opening them again as she pulled the book onto her lap. On the page before her, was a full colored painting. It showed the Lion standing majestically in the middle of what Susan thought was Lantern Waste. What struck Susan most is that despite the majesty, the posture didn't seem haughty, rather it seemed that Aslan shared the same magnificence as everything else in the painting: the trees, the dryads, even the grass.

Susan put a hand to her cheek and felt wetness. Despite it being seven years, it would never get easier. It was so easy for the rest of them. _For Lucy's sake_. They said. Even her brother seemed to slip into the mask of casual deception as if it was a second skin, but she knew. She knew how he longed to let it fall. She envied them: her parents, Peter and Lucy. Her littlest sister was in a bubble of sweet oblivion, the oblivion she desperately longed for. She managed to cheer everyone around her, not even knowing what was wrong. It was a commendable thing, Susan thought, being around people who have sadness around them like the heavy wet snow, and simply focusing on putting them in better spirits without a barrage of questions. It made Lucy far wiser than Susan could ever wish to be with books.

Susan saw Peter at his best and all too rarely at his worst. They had always been close. She felt a sort of gratitude that he let her catch the glimpses that he never shared with their parents. He always tried to be the grownup, much like her in that sense, but the fact that he felt the same grief and was able to pack it so neatly away was the one thing she would never understand. It was one thing she wished she could do, but the loss of Edmund was a weight preventing her from beginning. There was something that Susan occasionally saw when observing Peter and Lucy together. It was in his eyes, a wish and a sometimes murmured prayer. She knew what it was without asking him. She often whispered the very same wish: that Edmund could see his precious baby sister who he had been so close with growing into the courageous and lovely girl they had come to know.

She stood, rubbing furiously at the tears that had formed. She had to be strong for their sakes. _Edmund wouldn't want you crying over him and you'll scare Lucy. _ She squared her shoulders as she retreated from the room, the book abandoned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edan walked deliberately, each step slower than the last. His head throbbed from being tossed in the snow, or rather falling. He must have fallen. No one pushed him so he must have fallen. He didn't remember his head hitting, so why did he have such a bloody headache? He struggled to focus his thoughts as he rubbed his forehead. He saw in his mind's eye a tiny girl, who appeared to be no older than two years old. She was in a crib in the middle of the snowy wood. _Huh?_ Edan stumbled backwards feeling a pulse between his eyes. The girl looked at him with wide brown eyes smiling.

"She must recognize you." A boy leaned over the crib bars standing atop the bottom. "She's never that quiet when strangers are around. Lu' always babbles." The boy jumped off the crib walking towards him. "And well she should. We're her brother after all." The boy grinned.

Edan got a closer look at the boy then. It was the same boy from those dreams so long ago. The same dark hair, the same bangs hanging low over his forehead and the same brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Edan gaped. _You're batty, you're dreaming._

The boy shook his head. "You would think that wouldn't you? But He sent me."

Edan glared. "I don't know what you are playing at or how you set this up, but I don't have a sister, I don't have a brother, and you're not real! It's a curse!"

The boy looked disappointed, a deep penetrating sadness that shook Edan to the core, as he walked over to the crib and picked the child up. "Come on Lu', come see Eddy." The boy handed Edan the little girl. "We used to be inseparable. Edmund Pevensie, meet Lucy Pevensie."

The little girl cooed in delight as she nestled into Edan's shoulder. "Ed…Ed…"

Despite himself, Edan found the child endearing. Something stirred inside him: a comforting feeling of warmth. "Lucy Lu'…" His voice was an inaudible whisper, nonetheless, the boy beside him smiled.

"We have to go." The boy grabbed the younger girl from his hands. "You'll see me again though. Can't get rid of yourself that easily!" The boy's grin turned cheeky as he ran out of sight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edan sat up and the first thing he noticed was his clothing wet with snow. He must have passed out. How else could he have possibly gotten so sopping and soaked through? _Bloody headaches._ He rose to his feet heading back to the castle with a question a minute spinning in his still pounding head.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A deeper glimpse into Susan was definitely something I enjoyed writing. Any predictions for what will happen next? Any questions about what just happened? Drop a review and I'll answer as soon as I'm able. Ok, here are a couple of questions for you all. If you've ever created an original character for a fanfiction, who's your favorite that you've created? Which fandom? Why? Who are your favorite canon characters to write? Which fandom and why?**_ _**Here's my answer to the last one. My cousins started an Angry Birds plush war throwing toy angry birds all over the house and going crazy. It was hysterical and of course I joined in. Until next time…**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hello again. I have arrived with chapter fourteen in tow. For the first time, a chapter focused on one single character. **__** I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Lucy walked in and saw the book open upon her sister's bed, of course she had to take a peek. It was not unusual to find books array wherever Susan went, but to find such a magnificent and mysterious book abandoned, sent Lucy's mind straight to an investigation of an entirely different sort. She walked carefully judging each step, for to send her sister or worse her mother or father in was not something she wanted. All she wanted was to do a little _private_ investigating.

Upon the open page, there was the most fantastic creature Lucy had ever seen: A great Lion standing in the middle of a wood near their home, or so she believed, for it wasn't covered in snow. There was a fantastic radiance that came with the greenery surrounding Him, but it also seemed to radiate from the very creature itself. Something about the Lion sent a shock through her. This was no ordinary beast. Something about Him demanded to be seen. A warm feeling coursed through her, as well as about three thousand questions. But who could she ask? She shook her head.

"Focus Lucy." She sighed grabbing the book, her sketchbook, her quill, and a cloak before running out the door past the council room, the throne room and the armory to the training grounds. She just hoped she'd be able to find what she was looking for.

As she was walking, she looked around, taking in the white barren landscape. Sometimes she briefly remembered a time before the cold. The memories were few, but when they entered her dreams, she found herself longing to know more. She remembered the times out in the garden and the feeling of life. But then they would fade and she'd be back to the cold and the sadness that seemed to enter unbidden into her family, and hadn't left. "It isn't fair."

"Pardon me, Miss Lucy, but I couldn't help noticing you seem troubled." A faun with curly brown hair and a red scarf looked down at Lucy.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy grinned as she threw herself into the faun's arms. "How do you manage to sneak up every single time?"

"Well, you do always seem to be occupied with some sort of trouble or prank when I come around." Tumnus put a finger to the girl's nose. "And for another matter, Fauns are quite nimble." His gaze turned serious. "But that does not seem like your usual pranking the prince grin. In fact, it hardly seems a grin at all."

"Well…" Lucy looked down. "I just was wondering… has it always been winter here in Narnia?"

Tumnus suddenly became fascinated with the ends of his scarf. "Uh… well… no. No it has not Milady."

Lucy scowled. "Tumnus, my name is Lucy. You know how I loathe titles."

"Right… quite right… Lucy. No, it has not always been winter here." He looked around towards the woods, and Lucy could make out just a hint of fear in his gaze.

"What happened? Why haven't the seasons changed?"

"That… my dear Lucy, is something you should probably ask your family. I'm sure they can explain it better than I. After all, I was only two years older than you brother when the winter struck."

Lucy shook her head. "Peter's fourteen. So doesn't that mean you should know? Peter knows a lot and he's only fourteen. You were sixteen."

"Well… Grandfather did not tell me a lot. He wasn't around much." His hoof began shaking as he stumbled over his words. _Blast… _

Lucy raised her eyebrows. _How strange._ She shook her head forcing a carefree smile. She could never make herself press him. "Ok Mr. Tumnus. Thank you anyway. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It was no bother at all Lucy Pevensie." Tumnus grinned, but Lucy could still see the fear in her friend's eyes as he walked away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Lucy reached the training grounds, she couldn't help but to smile. The sounds of practice never seemed to tire her. The clang of swords and the twang of bows made her long to be in the middle of it all, as much as it terrified her. It also exhilarated her to no possible end. She tried to be a proper lady, but honestly, the chance to give Susan a bit of a scare was always more tempting. Peter, of course, didn't help matters. He enjoyed teaching her as much as she enjoyed riling Susan. Sometimes though, he was no better.

She saw Peter swinging his sword as if waving off an invisible opponent. She looked around for any sign of General Oreius or her father. They were nowhere in sight. Peter was early. Lucy set aside the book and picked up the sketchbook she had brought opening it to the page where the quill played marker. She bit the quill as she observed her brother and began to sketch.

She lost herself in the sketching and when she was done, she looked down at her work. She had meant to sketch Peter fighting with Oreius as she recalled upon her last observation of Oreius and Sir Redian, but instead an unfamiliar face stood across from her brother. He held two swords to her brother's one, and his face was fierce with determination and a teasing smirk. His hair was dark and unruly and only a bit longer than Peter's own. He appeared younger than him too so that ruled out Redian. Who had she drawn? She knew no one that fought with two swords.

"Lucy my dear, what do you have there?" A chuckle caused Lucy to look up in surprise.

"Father! You scared me." Lucy grinned as she straightened herself up. "I was just doing some sketches." She held out her sketchbook as Frank slid down to sit beside her.

He looked at the sketch as a grin formed on his face. "I see Peter. You capture his sword skills fairly well, but who is this?" He slid his finger to the strange boy fighting the prince.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to draw Oreius, but I drew him instead. I don't know what to call him yet. I guess I won't until I meet him."

"Meet him?" Frank raised his eyebrows.

Lucy shook her head. "I never draw people I don't know so I must have to meet him." Her voice rose in excitement. "Maybe in a dream, or perhaps he's from another kingdom: a suitor of Susan's. You know she'll have them eventually no matter what you and Peter do to chase them away." She laughed.

Frank's shook his head. "Let's not think about that yet."

Lucy nodded looking down at the sketch. Something did seem familiar about the boy, but she didn't know what. "Father, have you ever trained anyone to fight with two swords?"

"That is not one of our knights Lucy. Dual combat is something that only the most gifted swordsman can boast of. I struggled with it myself."

"Is anyone in any of the other kingdoms a dual swordsman?"

Frank shook his head. "You really do pose quite the puzzle daughter mine. I'm afraid I have no answer. You shall have to wait to meet this mysterious dual swordsman in your drawing, but I'm sure it will not be long." He rose to his feet. "If you excuse me, I must bid you farewell for a short time Milady. You are more than welcome to stay and watch the training, so long as you do not frighten your dear mother and sister, and do only that." Frank's eyes twinkled.

"Yes Father." Lucy smiled. "Just what sort of daughter do you suppose I am?"

"One who was in the healer's wing thirteen times in four years?" Frank smirked as he walked away.

Lucy watched as her father left cupping her hands over her mouth suppressing laughter. "That was Peter's fault!" She closed the sketchbook and placed it aside. Her thoughts wandered as she stared at the open field before her and braced herself for her mission.

The worn old sketchbook's dog eared cover fluttered as a determined draft peeked into the pages. Despite the ferocity, the young princess remained unawares. The breeze knew what it wanted without her attention however, for it stopped as soon as it began. The dark haired boy faced his adversary with a glint akin to reverence even as the teasing grin decorated his face. His twin swords seemed poised for any challenge and his dark eyes carried a secret, knowledge of something that remained just out of reach for the two siblings in the field; an adventure that was about to begin.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, now things are happening. Did you enjoy it? Ok, first I'll give my answers to the last questions. **__**My favorite original character that I've written… it's probably between two. One is Sir Redian. He's definitely an interesting mentor type character for the Pevensies as well as being a good friend, and will play a bit more of a role later in this story and possibly future stories in this AU universe. Another would have to be Derius, a younger centaur and Oreius' son which I have made up and plan on putting in a future story if I ever come up with a premise. If you are interested in learning more about either of these characters PM me or leave it in a review. Canon characters… well I enjoy writing the Pevensies, all of them for different reasons. I've definitely gotten a better grasp on each of their characters, but especially Edmund and Susan through my rediscovering of Narnia and throughout this story. Here's my question for this chapter. Who are authors you admire? Authors of books? Fanfic authors? Drop your answer in a review and I'll respond as soon as I'm able. Now after this insanely long A/N… until next time… **_


	17. Chapter 15

_**A/N: And now my readers, I present the longest chapter yet. This also as evident by my lapse in between my last post was the hardest for me to write. It ran away from me and became this beast of a lengthy thing. I also consider it one of my better ones, the latter half at least. Another Peter-centric chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Peter! Fighting no on again are we?" Peter nearly dropped his sword as the familiar grin appeared in his vision.

"Didn't General Oreius teach you anything?" Peter slammed sword into sheath as he faced the knight with crossed arms.

"More than you've learned I'm certain my Lord." Redian smirked as he removed his own blade.

Peter shook his head. "Oh really? You must have fallen asleep," he casually flipped the sword to his right hand, "When he taught you never to walk in front of someone swinging a sword." Peter crouched as he pulled a cloth from his pocket and proceeded to scrub his blade.

"You would never." Redian rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you say Your Highness. You've too much of your father in you." Redian raised his eyebrows as he observed the prince. Peter was scrubbing his blade as though there was blood on it, more than a simple polishing and yet it remained as clean as ever. "Clean enough there mate?"

Peter glanced up then back down at the sword. Sure, it _was _clean enough, but something to do was better than nothing; anything to stop the whirlwind thoughts. The funny thing was he couldn't shake what Aliea had told him as rubbish as it seemed. Edmund couldn't possibly still be alive; and if he was, he would have certainly been found wouldn't he? And yet… An unknown feeling wormed its way past the logic.

"Peter? You're alright?" Redian clapped Peter on the shoulder as he crouched in front of the younger boy.

"Yes…" Peter blinked testing the word before he nodded rising to his feet. "Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

_You're polishing your sword when not a speck stains it. _Redian twirled his own blade as he too rose. "You seem… distracted."

"Do I now?" Peter smiled faintly, a teasing grin that slipped quietly past his careful façade. "And I'm sure _you'll_ make it your mission to remedy that with an entirely pointless distraction of your own."

Redian nodded. "Distraction yes. Pointless no. Your father, Oreius, Tumnus and I have things to discuss and I'm sure you'll be interested."

Peter twirled his blade experimentally. "And why do you think that?"

A chuckle escaped the older boy at those words. "Distraction of course!"

"The Lion's mane Sir Redian. You're as bad as my sisters."

Redian said nothing, simply giving a small bow simultaneously mocking his friend, and greeting the king who had just appeared.

"How's the sword practice going boys?" Frank glanced to Peter then to Redian struggling to keep a straight face.

"Well… we were waiting for you Your Majesty." Redian looked down to the ground as Peter chuckled. It seemed Redian, despite being the more spirited of the two of them, was never able to put up a good lie when it came to Frank. He could lie to Orieus without thinking twice; even Susan was subject to his weaving, but Frank turned the knight into the ultimate picture of guilt.

Father and son exchanged amused glances as Peter tapped Redian on the shoulder. "Redian, Father is teasing, you big oaf!"

The knight smiled sheepishly as Frank's baritone laugh echoed through the training grounds. "I knew the two of you weren't getting any practice done." The king placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "A match of jests was more likely."

"As always Sir." Peter lowered his gaze before looking back up as Redian spoke.

"Your Majesty, have you talked to Tumnus or General Oreius?"

"I have. They'll be here momentarily." The king replied, smiling as he walked over to the weapons store. "While we wait, don't you think it would be a good idea to get some _real_ practice in?"

The boys said nothing, looking at each other with challenging grins as they took up positions.

Swordsmanship was something Peter prided himself on. It was a skill he was happy to work on and it seemed at times to be the only thing that kept him focused, especially this week. Susan had her books, he had his combat. It allowed him to release the nervous energy that seemed to plague him as of late. As he fought, he allowed his mind to wander. Redian and he knew each other's style as only best friends could. When practicing these simple combinations, Peter granted himself this time. He could do it without thinking or nearly.

The combinations involved parrying your opponent back until they hit a wall, then that's when the challenge began. The opponent had to get himself away from the wall and try to strike you down before you struck them. It was a matter of timing, something Peter's father wanted in every one of his knights. Peter had been teaching the combinations for nearly as long as he'd been perfecting them, so it was a surprise when he fell backwards to find himself staring up at the highest ranking general in his father's army: Centaur General Oreius.

"Distracted are we Your Highness?" The Centaur held out a hand as Peter took it with a shake of his head.

"No Sir… I…" Peter's eyes were downcast as his face went warm with shame.

"Do not lie to me young one. It is not becoming." Orieus crossed his arms. "You have done that combination countless times," the general's lips quirked in barely perceptible amusement as he shifted. "And not once have you tripped over nothing, or went down without a fight."

Peter, in spite of the accusation, and the severity with which it was spoken, smiled. "I'm not lying." He attempted to move around Orieus.

"And that, young colt, is yet another lie." The Centaur moved in front of him.

Peter gave a knowing look before shrugging his shoulders, 'It could be a lie," he picked up his sword from the ground and dusted off the grime from the blade before looking back up at Oreius, "Or it could _not _be. I myself do not even know, to be truthful, General."

The old centaur gave a serious nod, "The first time you've told the truth this entire conversation, your highness."

Peter sheathed his blade as he looked towards the castle, where he could just barely make out his father greeting the Faun Tumnus. "You've always been too observant."

"A general must be young one, as must a king." Orieus walked to stand beside Peter grinning down at him. "Now tell me, is it not a young lass that distracts your thoughts; the young lass that visited last month perhaps?"

Peter burst out in laughter. "You really are too observant General! But no, nothing of that sort." He shook his head. _I only wish it were so frivolous. _

The General sighed. He had trained the boy since he was a small child; even his brother had received a small amount of training under him, though mostly after getting injured from lack of experience or bad tutelage from the elder prince. It was only after the tragedy that Orieus began to notice. A light seemed to dim, and although Peter tried to act the role of a man, he seemed to have lost direction. "Peter… it is not wise to keep troubles inside."

Peter glanced at Orieus his voice an anxious whisper. "I can't tell you Sir." He gripped his pommel twisting the sword in sheath. "Not yet." How could he think of telling anyone what he didn't even know himself?

"General, Sir Redian, come quickly! Sir Rupert and Tumnus have returned with news." One of the servants ran out breathless. "They're with the king in the council chambers."

Orieus looked at the girl. "Thank you for telling us Miss Lisbeth. Take us there if you would."

"Of course General."

They turned to leave, but not before Redian turned around grinning at Peter, who still stood further back fingering his sword. "You're coming Peter." It seemed to Peter as though it should have been phrased as a question, but it came out sharply; a quick jab as rapid as the knight's hand which gripped his arm pulling him into the group.

"Of course Sir Redian." Peter shook his head looking up at Orieus. "As long as it is ok that I eavesdrop?"

Orieus laughed. "You act as though you're seven years old again. It would hardly be eavesdropping." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if your Father requested you stay."

Peter nodded. His father would allow him to stay. He was getting to the age, as his mother said, where boys must become men and common men kings. That involved shadowing his father. He remembered one day in particular, his thirteenth birthday.

_**"Soon you'll be ready to give your old Dad a hand eh?" They stood on the balcony overlooking the Western Wood.**_

_** Peter gave a small nod as he glanced at his hands. The question was fresh in his mind, but how to ask. "Yes, but..."**_

_** His father smiled. "Out with it lad. None of your stammering."**_

_** Peter ran a hand through his hair. "What will Susan and Lucy be doing, once I take the throne?"**_

_** The king looked down at his son before turning his gaze to the wood. "I believe there has always been a plan. Aslan was present two months before this day and He told us that the four of you would grace us with your arrival. He claims that you all will have a part to play. Your mother and I have since been teaching all of you equally. You shall all rule in our absence."**_

_The four of us._ Peter swallowed back the lump in his throat. He had mentioned all four of them, even though there was only three. His father had more than likely misspoken, but Peter still felt something true in those words. Perhaps it was the name that had been attached, Aslan: the Great Lion whom he had met only once. But had he really? There was no mistaking the feelings that surrounded the mention of Him, but he still wondered, how could one so powerful allow such horrible things to happen to those who served Him? _There has always been a plan. _

"Peter," He glanced up as he heard Orieus. "Your Highness, the meeting of the court is this way." The Centaur gripped the door handle as Peter looked around.

He had been walking the long way around, or more likely not the way at all, for instead of heading to the wooden doors, he found himself nearly four feet away going in the direction of the wood. "Right, sorry."

The group entered as Lisbeth spoke. "They are in the council room. They said 'twas urgent Sirs." The girl's emerald eyes met Peter's.

He startled as he felt her eyes on him. In her eyes, Peter saw fear and a warning, but also a plea for help. What was going on? He noticed Redian turn away from Lisbeth, his expression holding an uncharacteristic gravity. He wondered, what was so horrible to turn the usually carefree Redian so stern?

"Well, what are you standing so still for?" Peter looked up as the nearby door opened: the door to the council room. "Come in. Hurry up now." Oddly enough, he didn't see anyone though he heard the voice.

Redian grinned in spite of himself nudging Peter's shoulder.

"Oi! Down here, young prince." The voice spoke again as Peter blinked looking down at his feet. A fox with a bemused expression sat before him.

"Oh, hullo. I'm sorry, I didn't see you. How do you do…?" Peter bowed, trailing off.

The fox cocked an ear chuckling. "Sir Rupert: head scout and spy for his Majesty."

Peter straightened. "Nice to meet you Sir Rupert."

"It's nice to finally meet you personally Your Highness." The fox smirked running ahead through the now open door as Peter, Redian and Orieus followed.

The council room was not somewhere Peter felt especially comfortable. It was entirely too stuffy and dull for his liking. A large table sat in the center of the room with a multitude of chairs strewn throughout the room and around the table. A crimson banner, recognizable as the Narnian crest hung next to the window to the far right of the doorway. The only thing that made it recognizable was the multitude of contracts, treaties, maps and books that cluttered the table. For Peter, it simply added to the closeness and claustrophobia that participating in council afforded.

"Peter, you're joining us?" Tumnus greeted the prince with a smile.

The boy looked up nodding. "Yes." He shot a glare at Redian. "It's my 'distraction'."

Redian muffled a snicker before turning to look at Rupert. Peter rolled his eyes. The knight, as mature as he acted most of the time, was in fact not as mature as he seemed. Maybe it was the fact that he was always so mature that made him exaggerate every little chance he had to not be. Peter winced at the thought. Maybe he shouldn't have made that little wise crack. It would just be his day if Redian stopped being smart and actually lost it in front of the King.

"Peter...? Uh Pete'?" a hand waved madly in front of his face, "Your Highness? Are you in there?"

Peter blinked, his pupils flexing and adjusting to the frantic hand that was in front of his face, "Uh yes, yes I am here, sorry I don't know where I-"

Tumnus cleared his throat as he quirked his mouth upwards in an awkward grin. "I know. You are nervous. You've never sat in council before." He shrugged. "Think of it as a gathering of friends. We simply talk about more serious matters." He leaned over whispering. "Don't tell him I said this, but your father actually does quite an entertaining impression of General Orieus. It is definitely a good icebreaker for one's first council meeting."

Peter chuckled in spite of himself. "I can believe it."

"Come, we have to take our places." Tumnus bowed slightly before turning away and heading to the great table.

Peter looked around the table as he went to take a seat beside Tumnus.

"Your Highness," Tumnus said. "Your seat is over there." He smiled pointing to a seat to the immediate right of the head of the table.

"Of course." Peter's face reddened. His father had told him: _The eldest prince always sits to the king's right, his general to the left. _

The din of the background conversation steadily fell, for as Peter took his seat, his majesty himself entered looking graver than Peter had ever seen him.

As the king took his seat, the only acknowledgement he gave to his son was a single pat on the shoulder. That was the first oddity.

The second was how quickly the gravity took hold, especially with the particular council members. Redian , Peter noted with what he hoped was an apologetic grin, went silent as he slid the rickety oak chair back seating himself. Tumnus continued fiddling with his muffler but focused his gaze towards Peter's chair with an encouraging twinkle in his eye before clearing his throat, dropping his hands and sharing a secretive glance with the fox who had hopped in the nearby empty chair. The fox, Sir Redian, who appeared to Peter at first meeting an extremely talkative and lighthearted fellow, spoke naught, but seemed instead to be sneaking anxious glimpses out the window near his chair. There was not a notable difference in the old Centaur General, for Orieus always seemed grave, even during a lighthearted moment such as before the council.

Peter felt his throat tighten as his father rose. A shadow passed over his face as he sighed. "We have much to discuss my friends. These are troubled times and bravery is called for. The witch's forces are readying for battle."

Peter shifted letting his eyes shutter before opening them again. He felt a chill pass through him as the truth struck. Battle. This was a_ war _council.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh dear… what do you think will happen next? Oh by the way, I have written a poem related to this story entitled Brothers in Blood, Brothers in Arms, Brothers in Heart. It is my first venture into poetry and I'd love if you would check it out. *Shameless self-promotion over* Don't worry, next chapter we will hear about Edmund, Lucy and the rest of the Pevensie clan if the story does not develop a mind of its own again. Let it be so. Oh and in honor of the friendships found in this and other fanfictions, here's my question. Are any of your OC's traits based on friends of yours? What inspires you about your friends?**_


	18. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hello my lovely readers: chapter sixteen is finally finished. This is an Edmund and Lucy centric chapter, and was by far the most fun to write. Anyway, without further ado enjoy._**

* * *

******Chapter Sixteen**

The book was intriguing, and potentially useful in further sleuthing. That was Lucy's last thought as she looked up. She saw no one. _Of all the… _ She shook her head as she rose to her feet dusting off the snow. Susan would have a fit if she saw the soiled mess that had become her new dress. "If I'm lucky, she won't even know." She bit her lip, lost in her thoughts. Redian had said that they would be discussing things. It didn't seem very wise, she noted with a shiver, to discuss anything out in the open. She also realized absently, that she had worn her light cloak which was soaked with snow. She closed her eyes picturing the best places for discussion: the library, Dad's study, (too small) the castle court, (Too crime-like) the council room. (That's it!) And there was a crevice just behind the statue of Granddad that would be just perfect to hide behind, and a vent that let heat and _sound_ out in perfect clarity; not that she had any experience with that as far as the king knew.

She found the hiding place in the same fashion that one found most unknown hiding spots: unoccupied and untidy, if only in the slightest. Lucy crawled carefully towards the very back of the statue sitting on her knees and leaning towards the opening.

"My King you cannot mean… how did they find out?" Redian's voice caught, his eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief.

"That would be your piece, would it not master Fox?" Lucy let herself bend lower so that her eyes were level with the vent. She saw the floor of the council room and two familiar hoofed feet rise.

"Both of ours Your Majesty." Tumnus spoke up as a ball of fur dropped onto the table.

The fox walked confidently, but a slump was still visible in his posture. "I have found out much in my time away. Loyalties are switching Sire. Many of your people have joined the White Witch."

_Huh? _Lucy sat up so she was on her knees. Her thoughts swirled a mile a minute. Switching loyalties? That couldn't be possible. Her father was a good and fair king.

"The Narnians have always been loyal Father! How is this possible?" Lucy stumbled backwards upon hearing her brother's shout, colliding with the statue of Granddad and causing it to free fall.

"No!" Lucy stood quickly running around to the other side of the stone pillar only to bump straight into Orieus.

"The professor will be happy to know you are learning something Milady." The centaur held out the hand that wasn't pushing her back, which contained the statue, thankfully still in one piece.

"G…General." Lucy felt her face flame with embarrassment as she took the statue and placed it back in its place on the pillar. "Thank you."

The general grunted his assent. "Would you care to explain why you nearly broke your grandfather?"

Lucy bowed her head. "I…" She looked toward the door.

Orieus smirked. "I assure you Princess; the council will wait as long as they have to." He raised his eyebrows. "As will I."

Lucy groaned. "Do I have to? Just this once Sir?" She looked up at him expectantly wide brown eyes doing their best to sway.

"Your Highness, I am not you father, I am not your brother. That does not work with me." The general crossed his arms.

Lucy sighed. "I had to try."

The centaur held back a chuckle. "I have the rest of the afternoon young one."

Lucy huffed. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "Nobody was telling me what was going on, so I eavesdropped. I overheard that Redian was leaving and I became curious. He didn't tell me why, so I followed you, Peter and him here and hid." There was no sense bringing the real story into things and getting Sir Redian into trouble too. She waited gauging the general's reaction.

Orieus nodded. "I see. Did you find what you sought?"

Lucy shifted not meeting Orieus' eyes. "I'm not sure Sir. What does it mean?"

Orieus put a hand on her shoulder as he walked to the council room door. "I am not the right person to answer that question Your Highness." He glanced sideways. "Go get into trouble somewhere else if you please."

"Yes Sir. Thank you General." Lucy curtsied running towards her quarters. Perhaps there was another way to get answers.

She reached her shared quarters in relatively good time, looking carefully around. No sign of Susan or Mum. _They must still be poring over the contract with Archenland. _ The king and queen often divided tasks, especially on council days and it was times like this when Lucy was grateful for her older sister's _know-it-all _inclinations. Neither she nor Helen would leave the library until their tasks were complete. This was just the way Lucy had hoped it would be. She didn't want them knowing what she was about to do.

Lucy removed the book from where it was pressed against her chest laying it on her elder sister's bed, where it had been before, and opening it to a dog eared page: A map of Narnia. She took a deep breath and with tight shut eyes, ripped the page down the seam and cleanly out of the book. She slammed the cover shut and ran over to her side of the room grabbing a satchel.

She didn't require much, but nonetheless proceeded to open drawers grabbing mufflers, her warmest cloak and a blanket stuffing them all into the leather satchel along with the map page. A tingle ran down her back. Was she actually doing this? She was, and there was no other way.

Her next stop was the training grounds, more specifically the weapons store. After all, if it was as dangerous as the fox seemed to think, she would need something. The shed was full of spare trinkets: shields, sheaths, daggers, bows, quivers, swords and armor. She grabbed one sheathed dagger testing it experimentally and tossing it in the satchel with a contented sigh. But she needed something else, something she could pull out quicker than a dagger at the bottom of a bag. She opened the door wider as a Cheshire grin crossed her face.

"That's it!" She reached into the shed pulling out a fine sword. It was smaller than the others, seemed as if it belonged to one of the younger trainees or perhaps it was her brother's at a younger age. The belt was undone and seemed as if it would not even come close to fitting around any of the current knights' waists. The sheath was an inky black, but sparkled with a childlike temptation.

The pommel was silver and upon removing the blade, Lucy saw a dull grey point worn with age and rusted from lack of care. It would suffice and it was a fine blade, finer than the wooden playthings her brother had forced her to use. She slammed blade into sheath placing it atop the satchel as she tied her cloak and muffler around her.

She walked into the shed coming upon a small pair of boots. They were brown and small, haphazardly thrown in the back of the shed as if they were being hidden. She creased her brow. "Now why would anyone hide a perfectly good pair of boots?" She shrugged as she stepped out of her shoes and into the newly discovered pair of boots. They seemed to fit as a glove would: snug and warm. She stuffed the shoes into the satchel, pulling out the map and snapping on the sword belt with a sigh. She was on a mission.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edan walked letting his legs carry him where they may. Despite intentions of returning to the castle, he couldn't quite bring himself to do so. With the talk of rebellion and battle, it was much too heavy handed for him to handle at the moment. The last thing he needed was his mum shouting orders at him and the army expecting him to lay plans. What he needed was to be alone.

Despite trying to forget, his mind kept wandering to the boy in the forest, the dream and that girl: the tiny little girl who had snuggled so deeply into him. Something so vivid could not be a dream and yet it seemed so outlandish and hardly possible. He felt a pull and a pain in his chest at the thoughts. What was it that seemed so familiar? Why did it seem so familiar?

"Drat… this dress." He turned towards the West placing a hand on his forehead at the cry.

That's when he saw her. The girl did look strange. With a sword belt black as ink strapped to her waist, brown riding boots pulled up to her knees, her hair pinned from her face and a muffler haphazardly tied around her neck; Edan couldn't help but think her odd right off.

Were it not for the piece of paper clutched determinedly in her hand and the satchel around her, he would have thought her an aimless wanderer.

The girl looked around the wood smiling as her eyes landed on him. "Oh hello…" She walked over to him. "You're exploring too?"

Edan looked at her wetting his lips. The ease with which she spoke to him had caught him by surprise. She seemed a trusting sort, the kind his mother often took advantage of. Her eyes never left his face and she looked genuinely curious to know his answer. He shook his head. "I wouldn't call it exploring exactly."

The girl shook her head. "Then what would you call it?"

"Patrolling." He drew his swords holding them out even as his arms trembled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucy's eyes widened as she stepped back, her hands automatically finding the sheath on her left side. _What is this? _ "I mean no harm!" She struggled to maintain a regal tone even as her voice cracked.

"It's routine by order of her Majesty Queen Jadis of Narnia that every person be questioned."

Lucy's eyes flashed. "Who exactly are you supposed to be? Giving orders and pointing swords?" She began to draw her own sword. "And _who_ is this imposter calling herself queen?"

The boy seemed taken aback, walking backwards a few steps even as he smirked. "Imposter?" He barked out a laugh. "Her Majesty is no imposter."

"Alright." Lucy drew her sword fully, keeping it point down. "Let us assume she isn't. Just what," She glared. "Is your connection?"

The boy grinned fully, though Lucy could still sense the mockery coming off this strange boy in waves. "Prince Edan of Narnia: son of her Majesty, heir to the throne. 'tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. This was just getting stranger and stranger. "Oh really?" Her thoughts swirled a mile a minute "It would be a pleasure for me as well if you would kindly get these points off my neck." She lifted the sword and pushed experimentally attempting to get the blades away from her.

Edan shook his head. "You're new to swordsmanship."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You are really so convinced _Prince_ Edan?"

Edan chuckled as he lowered his swords. "It's clear."

Lucy huffed. "Clear indeed! If you are so sure of it… then… then…" She trailed off with a groan.

Edan smirked. "Show you?"

Lucy pursed her lips as Edan stepped backwards.

He stood a few feet away twirling his swords with his smirk still firmly planted. "Well… Come on!"

Lucy bit her lip. She should really just have run: back to safety, back home and away from this strange dual swordsman who stood with his sneer. But something made her curious. She thought back to the drawing that she had made. This might be her only chance to see him in action. And yet…

She took a step forward, then another until she stood face to face with him, sword up and ready.

"Try and keep up."

In answer, Lucy rolled her eyes. Edan lunged as Lucy raised her sword. It bent backwards flipping out of her hand and into the snow

"Ah, I see I was right." Edan said. He bent and picked up the sword examining it. "It seems rather worn. How did you get a blade like this…?"

Lucy scoffed as her eyes lit up in amusement. "I believe the proper thing to do would be to ask one's name before you strike. And in answer to your question, I borrowed it." She held out her hand.

Edan shook his head returning the blade with a light smile. "Alright. I'll go along. What do I call you?"

"Lucy Pevensie." She swirled her blade aiming for Edan's shoulder.

Edan jumped back with a laugh as he swung the right blade. "Fix your stance. Opponents always try to knock you off balance. And don't lock your arms."

Lucy raised the sword knocking Edan's blade out of her path. In retaliation, he swung for her left shoulder.

She ducked but still felt the point scrape across, tearing her cloak. _Ooh._

The fighting increased its pace until soon; the pair felt perspiration soaking their faces. With each parry, the prince increased his pacing shouting tips as Lucy stumbled with each hit, fighting with just as much force as frustration.

"You fight well for a girl." Edan spoke as Lucy sat under the fir studying her map.

Lucy shrugged not looking up from the map trying to figure out where she was. "I'm a quick learner."

Edan nodded, but didn't offer any further reply. He was thinking about the dream. _Lucy Pevensie. _ He glanced at her. She didn't seem too bad and she could hold her own. He found himself wondering. "Lucy,"

She still didn't look up "Mmm?"

"How did you come to be here?"

At this, she did look up. "I told you, I was exploring. I got bored and decided to come out for a walk."

Edan nodded. "Where did you come from?"

Lucy stood holding out the map. She placed her finger down tracing their location: the Shuddering Wood going back to where he had seen her earlier until she stopped. A tiny house lay just under her finger. "I live near there." She creased her forehead. "What about you?"

Edan took the map studying it. "In between those two hills." He let his finger rest atop the drawing of the hills, so tall they looked more like mountains.

"You live there?" Lucy's eyes widened.

Edan nodded as he looked around nervously. There was stillness in the wood that was unsettling. The breeze simply ceased and neither whistle nor breath of wind could be heard.

"Edan?" Lucy's eyes met his briefly. "Are you quite alright?"

He shook his head. _It's too quiet._ Out loud he said, "You have to go." He pushed her towards the West.

"What's wrong?"

"Go on! Get out of here!" His voice rose as his hands moved to his swords working to unsheathe them. He held them out.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Back to this then." _And we were making such progress too._ She held her hands up. "I'll go, but you have to tell me why."

"Listen to the trees." His tone was urgent and softer than before, but his face held none of the civility she had seen when they were looking at the map. It seemed devoid of anything but rigid anger.

"It was nice meeting you." Her voice was a whisper and she gave a slight smile before, with map in hand, Lucy Pevensie retreated, moving as if a shadow in the wood.

* * *

**_A/N: What did you think? Were they in character enough? I hope you enjoyed that and drop a review with any predictions, suggestions or feedback. Ok, now for a question. What was the first fanfiction you ever wrote? Did you ever go back and fix it? Do you plan to? What did you like about it? What did you not like? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More of Su and Peter to come next chapter I promise. _**


	19. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hello. I am so sorry it has taken me dreadfully; inexcusably long to finish this chapter. With ACT and schoolwork and writer's block and other ideas clamoring for my attention, this just got dumped to the wayside. My sincerest apologies, and I hope against hope this makes up for it. Disclaimer: Despite my hiatus, I still have not acquired ownership of this wonderful world. That is still C.S Lewis' , Disney's, Walden Media's and 20**__**th**__** Century Fox's.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The silence was a warning. He should not have done it. He had known about the wood. She often received information from the Dryads whom she had threatened with the destruction of their homes if they did not comply. He couldn't see why she found it necessary to threaten the usually peaceful tree folk, but there wasn't much he could figure out despite the fact that she was his mother.

If he would have noticed sooner, he would have stopped talking to Lucy. There wasn't much he could think of Lucy at this point except for that she seemed an interesting person. It made him feel upset he hadn't met his baby sister earlier.

_She's not your sister. It's a lie. _ He shook his head.

"But is it really?" Edan whirled to see that same little boy standing behind him or rather sitting in the branches of the same tree she had been under previously.

"You again? Can't you leave me be?" Edan growled.

The dark haired boy bit his lip, seemed to really be considering it. "No! Like I said last time, you can't get rid of yourself that easy." He jumped out of the tree. "So you met Lucy? How was she?"

"She was… alright."

The boy grinned as a mischievous light appeared in his eyes. "You seemed as though you really cared what happened to her, giving her that warning. Now try to say it's a lie. You still have our instinct. Therefore," he shrugged. "It absolutely can't be."

Edan groaned. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sent by Him to help you remember and to make sure you do not forget." He looked behind him, a fear in his eyes. "Remember…" The boy scrambled up the tree and before Edan could call after him, he vanished.

A faint rustling could be heard just to the right of where Edan stood followed by a familiar growl. "Prince Edan, her Majesty wishes to speak to you." Maugrim snorted. "You best brace yourself."

"Maugrim, a pleasure to see you again." Edan gave a mocking bow. "Sent to play babysitter again? It's a pity Mother couldn't find a replacement for Kirsha. Best be ready to give up your position then."

Maugrim growled. "Silence boy!"

"What?" Edan raised his eyebrows. "I simply thought that it must be terribly difficult being Captain and a babysitter."

Maugrim turned to his partner. "Follow the girl, and keep to the shadows. It seems I must show the prince how to get home."

"Yes Sir." The wolf bowed low before springing towards the West.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Council was winding down and the sun was ducking behind the trees. This, Peter mused, had to have been the longest council meeting he had ever known there to be at the Cair and not just because it was the first one he was a part of. Usually, he noticed his father walking the corridors long before sundown spending the evening reading stories to Lucy or helping Susan with her penmanship and diplomacy lessons. Now though, they were only just finished, walking the darkening halls alone.

"You did well Peter," Frank said. "Very well indeed."

"Thank you Sir." Peter glanced up.

Frank laughed. "You have a question. Well go on then. Ask."

"We're going to have to go to battle aren't we?"

Frank said nothing, simply giving a grave nod.

He'd known all along. Hearing his father say it simply cemented his sense of, dare he think it calm?

"Peter," Frank said. "This is going to be hard for everyone, but I need you to look out for Lu and Susan."

The dread clawed its way upwards until it constricted Peter's throat. He had seen and heard how dangerous Narnia had become. Could he really let his father go to fight without being with him? He felt his head bob in a slight nod.

"Good man." Frank squeezed Peter's shoulder before retreating toward the master bedroom.

With a sigh, Peter began his usual trip to the girls' room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Peter reached his sisters' room, he saw Susan asleep, apparently exhausted from helping their mother. The room was quiet, but still lit despite the sleeping girl. "She fell asleep working again." Peter chuckled.

He walked over to her bed carefully un-tucking the blankets and easing Susan under them. He then focused his attention to the other side of the room. It was in shambles, organized shambles as was characteristic, but shambles nonetheless. It looked as though Lucy had been searching for something. Knick knacks were spread all over the floor in front of her wardrobe.

Peter picked his way through the piles hoping for a clue to his youngest sister's intentions. That when he noticed something, or rather the _absence_ of something. Lucy's satchel was missing.

"By the Lion…" Peter put a hand to his forehead pushing objects aside and sneaking past Susan's bed out to the dimly lit corridor.

Almost immediately his thoughts centered on something he had noticed during council. Orieus had walked out of the room and began a discussion in the hallway with someone. When his father had asked about it, the Centaur had merely responded with a sigh and a sideways glance. No words were needed to relay who it had been. Why had it taken Peter himself so long to realize?

"Lucy…" Peter grabbed a candle from the holder on the wall. He clenched the wax tighter in his hand feeling it soften in his grip.

His pace quickened as he searched the corridors, looking behind every curtain. Still, there was no sign of his sister. That left only one other option. With a sigh, Peter stepped into the brisk evening air.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucy walked quickly feeling the chill increasing with every step. "I must have gone further than I thought." She looked up, watching the last glimmer of light disappear into the trees.

She repositioned her bag heaving a sigh. _Better get moving. _ The ground felt suddenly foreign under her feet, every crest a potential pitfall. On the turn of a dime, the landscape no longer seemed a playground. The branches ahead grew claws and the branches behind reached out to capture.

Lucy's heart hammered in her chest as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Like pinpricks she felt it growing, like a voice shouting louder and louder. The warning was clear and even as she ran, the voice increased in volume.

"They are planning a counteroffensive…" Lucy stopped suddenly as her eyes widened in recognition. Standing under a group of trees near the end of the path was the Faun Tumnus.

She choked as a high cry escaped. "Mr. Tumnus…?"

The Faun stumbled backwards as he shook his head hurriedly. "Your Highness!"

Lucy stepped closer. "Whom were you talking to?"

Tumnus held his muffler in shuddering hands as his lower lip trembled. "I've done something horrible Lucy."

Lucy pulled a handkerchief out of her satchel. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

Tumnus sniveled putting his hands to his face. "I've… betrayed you."

Lucy blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucy I'm so sorry… I… she didn't give me a choice." The faun collapsed to his knees. His hollow eyes refused to look into hers, shamed into a pose unbefitting for a member of the noble court. Tears cascaded down his face, staining and soaking his muffler with the weight of his betrayal.

She shook her head putting her hands on her hips. "Faun Tumnus... stop this foolishness!" Her voice softened as she knelt beside him taking his hand in hers. "Tell me what happened."

He swallowed before nodding, dropping his voice to a whisper as he spoke. "The Witch wants information, anything, any movements made by your father. She's threatened… countless creatures including the dryads. If they don't… if they don't cooperate, they..." He shut his eyes shaking his head. "I shouldn't be telling you this. Not here." He glanced toward the trees.

"Tumnus…?" Lucy turned. "Do you hear that?" A faint rustling could be heard in a nearby thicket.

"Your Highness…" Tumnus grabbed Lucy's arm before pushing her away with a shout. "RUN!"

Growling, a wolf jumped out of the bushes, springing toward Tumnus.

Hearing the thump of flesh hitting snow, Lucy lifted her eyes. Shutting them tight, teeth met tongue in an effort to stop the cry. _Keep going! _ It seemed to be such a simple act of acquiring distance; it had become monumental. The snow under Lucy's feet became even damper, the consistency slush. It stuck to her boots. But whether it was reality or her own choking fear that made it so, she didn't know.

"Lucy!" A tight grip stopped her in her tracks as she leaned instinctively into the embrace. "Lu'?"

She opened her eyes as a shuddering sob escaped. Her brother stood in front of her. "Peter…"

Peter pulled Lucy closer, the familiar clench in his chest replacing the anger he had felt just moments before. As he held Lucy in a hug, his eyes drifted to the woods, to the creature crouched over the loyal courtier. In a fleeting moment, their eyes met, wolf and boy.

"Lu'," Peter put a hand to his sister's shoulder. "Come on."

Wordlessly, the girl nodded nestling deeper into her brother's side as they walked back to the castle.


	20. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hello again. Back with another chapter. This one was really fun to write. Disclaimer time: The only characters I own in this chapter are Emeline, Kirsha and Enri. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Susan opened her eyes to a flash of white light, the kind that was only present in winter. It was in this paradise of early morning where she could forget and let her mind go absolutely blank. She could forget that it was not an ordinary winter day, she could forget about constant choking fear; she could forget the chasm that seemed to continue endlessly upon realizing her family was still fragmented.

Her glance went immediately to the bed on her left. It was empty and made. Susan groaned.

"Something isn't right here…" She shook her head as she dropped her feet to the cool floor.

She grabbed her robe and walked out into the hall. It was just beginning to come to life, but something seemed different this time around. Courtiers and servants were tripping over each other, strangely absent of any early morning chatter except for soft, urgent whisperings.

"Your Majesty!" Susan ducked behind a statue, catching sight of her mother and Lady Emeline. A page from Lucy's book was requirement.

"My Dear Lady Emeline," Helen put a hand to her heart. "Why such fright this morning?"

"The Lord Tumnus…" The woman stopped. "Have you not heard? The news be spreadin' round since dawn."

"Is he hurt? Have castle healers sent to his quarters." Helen said.

"No Ma'am. 'Tis worse. He's been arrested."

Helen put her hands to her mouth. "Arrested?! What is the meaning of this?"

"'Tis none o' our doing Ma'am." Emeline shook her head. "None of the guards knew until the lad Redian received the note."

Susan gasped. Dear Faun Tumnus arrested! Her thoughts drifted to Lucy. What would it do to her baby sister finding out her best friend had been arrested? She leaned against the wall covering her mouth with her hands in an effort to stop the sobs.

"Do you happen to know if the boy still has it Emeline?" Helen asked.

The woman shook her head. "Nay. My best advice would be to check with him yourself Dear. Shall I handle the young ones?"

Helen shut her eyes. "If you would be so kind… I should get this information as soon as possible."

"Aye Milady." Emeline nodded.

"Bless you Lady." Helen sighed as she ran in the direction of the king's study.

Emeline turned around chuckling. "You can come out now lovey." She knelt in front of the statue.

Susan blushed as she stepped out from the corner. "Lady Emeline," She lowered her eyes. "How did you know?"

"I have not taught you children for so long without learnin' a few of your tricks." She put an arm around Susan's shoulder.

"Lady, is it true?"

The lady's eyes veiled. "I'm afraid so Susan. I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "Enough of this melancholy. We've yet to track down your siblings."

"Lu' isn't in the bedroom and her bed's neat." Susan said.

"Well… isn't that strange?" Emeline laughed scratching her chin in thought. "I'd wager…. Follow me dear. Step lively now."

Susan chuckled as she ran after the old tutor.

The den was in comfortable and casual disarray. In the center table sat two cups, one half empty and stale, the other emptied to the fullest. Wet over things were thrown in a basket next to the fire which had long since died out. A book sat on the arm of the couch upside down as a place saver. Under a quilt on the couch lay the two targets of the chase.

Lucy laid curled deep, nestled in such a way that rendered the half-awake elder sibling a prisoner on the couch turned sleeping area.

Peter put a finger to his lips as he motioned the pair over. "She had a hard night."

"Poor dear. She should have been in bed Master Peter." Lady Emeline crossed her arms.

"It's a long story Ma'am."

Peter could feel the heat from the steel gaze of his tutor. The stern lines across her face added to the guilt of holding back.

"Oh really?" Susan shook her head. She had moved over to the basket next to the fireplace. She was bent over inspecting each of the items.

"Mmm… what's going on?" Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She blinked looking around. Her eyes lit up as she saw Emeline. "Oh! Hello Lady Emeline!"

"Hello Your Highness. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" The Lady smiled.

Lucy hesitated looking carefully from person to person. There was something in the Lady's eyes, a bright eyed query that rendered her lively blue orbs almost glass like. She had seen that look before: in the eyes of her father when he thought that she was up to no good. Susan was hunched over the basket that held their wet things now standing up, and looking at her and Peter with hands on hips. Peter simply continued staring at everyone, probing through a weighted green gaze. When his stare reached hers, Lucy felt heaviness in her chest as the night's escapade came rushing back.

She felt words would not come and instead settled for a simple nod. A half-truth was better than a whole lie.

"Why, your over things are soaked through!" Emeline rushed next to Susan feeling the sopped cloth with gentle fingers.

"Yes Ma'am." Peter nodded. "We had a bit of an adventure, wouldn't you say Lu'?" His voice was light but his glance was advisory.

"I… I haven't been entirely honest with either of you." Lucy ducked her head taking a deep breath. "Yesterday, I snuck out to the woods. I saw… Mr. Tumnus." She choked as she continued. "A wolf... took him." Lucy looked up at Peter. "Peter came looking for me. If he hadn't… it was my fault!"

Susan sat on the left side of Lucy. "My Lady… "She looked at Emeline. "Would you mind terribly?"

Emeline grabbed the basket. "I'll just see if we can get these cleaned your Highness." She put a hand to Lucy's chin turning her toward her. "Child, it was _not_ your fault. These are dangerous times. You're alright lovey." She gave the youngest girl a one armed hug before retreating, letting the door shut with a gentle click.

"Lucy," Peter stood from his place on the couch kneeling in front of her. "Why were you in the woods in the first place?"

"I was looking for answers." Lucy lifted her head. "Nobody would tell me what was going on and why Daddy is leaving."

Peter rubbed his fingers through his hair. She sounded so young, so frightened in that moment. "You could have just asked. You know that Lu'."

"I did." Lucy huffed. "Nobody would give me a straight answer."

"So you thought it would be better to go in the woods alone?" Susan shook her head.

"I wasn't alone." Lucy gave a small laugh as she grabbed her backpack. "Well… not the entire time." She flipped her sketchbook open.

Susan and Peter examined the page. On it, Peter stood clashing swords with a younger boy. The boy had dark hair and a smirk on his face. A second sword was at the ready swinging for Peter as he blocked the overhead strike of the strange boy.

"You were alone in the woods with your sketchbook then?" Susan said.

"No." Lucy smiled as she pointed to the boy fighting Peter. "He was with me."

Susan groaned. "A drawing was with you?"

"No. I saw the boy in the woods." Lucy said.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Did you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she shifted position on the couch. "I just told you silly."

Susan sighed. "Well then how come he did not stay with you?"

"He had to go home." Lucy looked at her sister seeing the drawn together brows and the condescending smile. "You don't believe me."

"It is highly improbable." Susan replied.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy's voice rose as she stood looking helplessly around.

Peter and Susan looked at each other. Peter's thoughts drifted. It wasn't unusual for Lucy to be given to flights of fancy and the boy didn't seem to resemble anyone from their kingdom. On the other hand, she had never lied about anything as massive as going into the woods.

"Lu', it's a drawing. You simply created someone out of your imagination." Susan was saying.

Lucy was rummaging through her pack. "That's not true. I never draw anyone I don't know."

"How do you explain drawing him then?" Peter smiled. "Do you know him?"

"I told you. I met him in the woods." She flattened the map on the table. "He lives between those two hills there." The map showed the whole of Narnia. Lucy pointed to a castle, roughly sketched in a light bluish tint, that of ice and cold.

Susan's eyes widened. "Those mountains Lu'?"

At her younger sister's nod, Susan paled.

It was proven, stated multiple times in fact throughout Narnia's chronologies, that Jadis was not Narnian. She had been brought to Narnia by two children accidentally, around the same time that Frank and Helen had been chosen to rule Narnia in its creation. She had been defeated then, but had returned unexpectedly with a curse on her mind making refuge in an icy palace between two great mountains. Susan had pored over these chronologies, learning from Lady Emeline and her parents all that she possibly could. That is why Lucy's statement left her paralyzed. If Jadis had an heir, and he had befriended Lucy, they were all in danger.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The rage was delicious. Despite it being an essential part of the plan, Jadis' stomach dipped horrifically when she had to _care _about the boy, a Son of Adam no less. Nasty creatures they were.

He seemed to believe himself clever, having lost Maugrim long ago. She watched as he slipped through the courtyard looking rightfully frightened. His eyes were heavy and she noticed the dark circles immediately. There was something else though, an almost excited gleam. The excitement bordered on nervous energy. His feet danced causing his path to zigzag and he continually fiddled with his belt, smiling softly as his mind drifted she could only wonder where.

He strolled with a purpose, lost in his dream world stopping in front of the stone wolf. Jadis crept closer, keeping carefully to the darkness.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come." His voice was gentle. "I very nearly was chewed to bits by Maugrim. Lost him pretty fast though when Enri came back with the Faun. He didn't even notice me leave." He twirled his sheath. "Kirsha, I met the girl today, Lucy. She was fighting with a sword. A girl handling a sword… I couldn't believe it. I helped her though. I didn't follow orders. I couldn't hurt my own sister, no matter what Mother says." The boy's voice went soft as he reached out stroking the cool stone.

"I'm starting to believe it Kirsha." Edan laughed. "Foolish as it seems. Something inside me tells me it's true. It rightly can't be, should not be…. But I felt as though I knew Lucy. How else do I explain it? It cannot be as bad as Mother says if I feel such a strong _rightness_ about it."

"You do know that telling a statue all of this is silly Edan?" Jadis stepped out of the shadows. "You never know who else might be listening."

The boy froze looking up with wide brown eyes. "M…Mother!"

Jadis laughed. "Darling… how many times have I told you? Your delusions will get you killed one day."

Edan looked at his mother the fear morphing and twisting until his chest and throat constricted. His eyes hardened. "How long were you listening?"

Jadis reached out a hand to his cheek. Edan winced inwardly at the icy touch. It went right through him, a cutthroat chill. "Long enough." Jadis gave a smile, a cheap, sinister curling of lips and showing of teeth. "To know this could work beautifully."

Edan's stomach dropped as the tight icy fists grabbed his heart. A protest hummed in his throat. He struggled to swallow it. _I won't get anywhere… _ "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so evil with the cliff hanger. Please don't hate me for it! *Hides under desk* Anyway, what did you think of Emeline? What do you think will happen next? Did I do Jadis alright? Let me know in a review. Question(s): Any particular songs that have inspired scenes in your writing? Any particular unanswered questions that have inspired a story or plot bunny? I'll give my answers in PM's and the next chapter. R&R and have a wonderful time with your families on this Mother's Day.**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hello again! Chapter nineteen is finally finished. This chapter's been a labor, but also one of the most enjoyable to write. We get to see a bit of Redian's past and of course the battle. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Weather is fickle, though it is consistent. The snow, instead of falling gently and avoiding possible destruction, lashed and whipped through anything in its path. Wind was a harsh adversary working to combat the flakes that spun around the land, but only succeeding in making visibility impossible. The battle continued even as beast and man alike huddled in their homes. Not even the warmest fires, it seemed, could fend off the inconceivable storm.

Redian squinted as the company trotted along. He felt Arised tremor and tightened his grip on the reins. The wind whistled as an eerie howl broke through the trees.

Orieus stopped turning to the company. Redian looked around. They were in the middle of the Western Wood. Without the clamoring of horses' hooves, there was not a sound, save the echoing crunch of boots in snow. The trees stilled as they stepped into the clearing.

"It will be in our best interest to set camp here." Frank said. "Rupert reported that this is a frequent patrol point of her forces."

Redian raised his hand. "Sir… no disrespect, but isn't that the exact reason we _don't_ want to set camp here?"

Frank smiled. "That, Sir Redian, is why we _do._"

Redian shook his head as he began removing Arised's packs. "You have a strange sense of strategy Your Majesty."

"It has never failed before." The king set his packs down before proceeding to help the knight with his.

"It's foolish." Redian knelt turning away as he untied the bundles. "You're working on blind confidence."

"Blind confidence you say?" Frank crossed his arms.

Redian groaned. "My liege, what is to say they will come unawares?" Redian waved his arms. "What is to say we will make it out?"

Frank shook his head. "And if they don't? We'll fight. Keep your aim true and your heart will not fail. Keep your head high and let courage prevail."

"What?"

"The creed of the Lion, The warrior's truth. There is always a chance. Blind confidence, nay. It is faith." Frank stood and walked to the center of the clearing. "Orieus, take first watch."

Redian watched as the centaur strode to the edge of the clearing. He was lucky. He had the ability to walk without sinking knee deep. It seemed the only two who could get around well in the land were the general and Rupert and even he kept to the trees. Redian laughed as he remembered the first time he had encountered the fox in the tree.

_**"What is it Fer? What did you call me here for?" The voice was sharp, loud even. It sounded as though it came from above. **_

_** "Look Rupert." A second voice spoke as something wet jabbed into his hand. "The boy is freezing. He's been here for a while."**_

_** He struggled to open his eyes, squinting at the bright light. His eyes twitched as the scene came into focus. A large cat with black tipped ears sat on its haunches next to him prodding its nose into his hand. **__A… lynx __**he remembered. He himself was lying on his back in cold, wet, white as his head throbbed. **__Snow? Why am I … lying in the snow? _

_** "We must get him to the Cair. The queen can help him." The first voice from above spoke again. He let his eyes drift upward. A fox sat in the tree above him.**_

_** "Boy?" The lynx prodded him again. "Can you walk?"**_

_** He shrugged. "I… don't…" **_

_** The lynx shook his head. "Stay put. Rupert… watch him. See if you can get him to… you know."**_

_** As the lynx ran away, the fox hopped down next to him. "So… what do they call you?"**_

_** "I don't... I don't know."**_

_** The fox's ears twitched. "Do you know where you are?" As the boy's eyes widened the fox spoke again. "You're in Narnia, the land of King Frank and Queen Helen, the Lion's country. I am Sir Rupert, knight and scout of his Majesty. What would you like to be called?"**_

_** The boy creased his brow as he racked his brain. He had a name. Why couldn't he remember? He felt it on the tip of his tongue stuck unwilling to come out. "R…Redian." He laughed with joy. "Redian Sir." **_

_** "A strong name. It is a pleasure Redian."**_

Shortly after that, he had been taken to Cair Paravel and introduced to the king, the queen and their children. They'd nursed him and when he told them he had nowhere to stay, they had offered to let him stay at the castle. When he was well enough, the king, General Orieus and Rupert even began training him to become a knight. They considered him family and he thought just as highly of all of them. That, he supposed, was where his fear of this battle came from.

He looked around. The glade, like the rest of the land, was heavily coated in white. He couldn't remember a time before the snow, but Redian was certain it was less threatening. The trees heeded for neither strong wind nor flake of snow. _They must be her spies._ Not a tree in Narnia, no matter how deep their slumber, was ever that dormant during a storm. The quiet rather than being peaceful felt engineered. Blended with the darkness of the midnight hour and the subtle whistling of the western wind, it seemed too good to last.

"Shouldn't you be catching some sleep?" Redian looked up to see Rupert in the tree above him.

"Shouldn't you?" Redian chuckled. "You haven't seemed to sleep since we set out."

"I sleep." Rupert shook his head. "You just never notice." The fox jumped down from his place in the tree. "Something's bothering you."

Redian raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"I have been your partner for four years lad. You show signs that even you aren't aware of."

Redian shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Rupert flicked his tail. "Good one, but it won't work." He froze as his ears twitched.

"What's going on?" Redian stood listening. He registered nothing but a singular howl, a long mournful note in the distance. The trees shook with the note

Orieus galloped forward pulling a horn from his pack and blowing hard, three long notes. They blended with the howling producing an eerie mournful song.

"They have come." Rupert dipped low and his voice came out a growl.

"How could they have known?" Redian dropped his voice to a whisper.

The fox folded an ear. "Do you not remember?"

But he did. The note came early just three days before they left. Faun Tumnus had been arrested for treason or so the note said, by the witch's secret police. That could only mean one thing. It hurt him to think it, but it was the only possibility. He had given information away.

Redian slammed his visor down and unsheathed his sword. It was time. For family, for country, for the Lion, he would fight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Over the crest of the hill was the small camp. He could see the horses just ahead. Edan crept forward letting his lips twitch as he saw them all looking the other way. Maugrim had always been the one to divert attention while he started the chaos. It was not a partnership he enjoyed, but it had always been quite effective.

He continued forward letting the trees cover his path, and stopping in front of a chestnut colored gelding, pulled his blade. The creature's eyes widened as he began nickering wildly. Edan dove backwards as he bucked. He made his way to the back of the creature keeping his eyes focused on the leather reins. He bit his tongue as he cut the straps watching as the horse galloped toward the camp.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Edan felt the pressure of a point on his back. He drew his sword slashing the point away as he spun to face his adversary.

The man had at least a foot on him and seemed prepared too. Instead of losing his blade as expected, he simply twisted his wrist, reversing his grip as he stepped forward. "I asked you a question." He struck aiming the side of his blade for Edan's shoulder.

Edan pulled his second sword as he rolled away from the blow. He swung his left point for the man's ankle. He watched in satisfaction as his leg buckled and he fell.

As the ground came nearer, Redian grabbed a nearby pack hurling it at the boy. It clipped him in the stomach. He gasped dropping his right blade as his hand went to his abdomen.

Redian took advantage of the distraction to get to his feet. He rushed forward swinging for the boy's sword arm. Edan reached forward as Redian slid on a patch of ice. He wrenched the man's arm back causing him to fall and drop his blade as a shout died on his lips.

Redian searched frantically, looking for anything that would help him get an advantage. He noticed the boy leaning forward and reaching for his sword. He still held his arm. Redian rolled sideways as the boy fell beside him. A barely there pain shot up his arm as he crawled to where a tin of provisions sat. With his good arm, he chucked the tin.

Edan scrambled to his feet gripping the man's sword in his right hand. He winced as the tin slammed into his knee.

"It is done." Edan looked ahead as Maugrim's howl reached his ears. Enri stood over the gasping king. The man's sword lay just a few feet away; his tunic grew scarlet blending with the clean white snow.

"Get up _your Majesty_." Enri's growl was mocking as he prodded the monarch roughly.

The man's eyes narrowed as he struggled to his feet. "You will not win."

Edan threw the sword aside as he ran following the pack. They had completed their objective, captured the king. Even so, he caught himself looking back at the fallen knight with a heavy heart.

"Can you walk? Boy… get up. We have to keep moving." The general's voice broke through the cloud of pain.

Redian sat up groaning softly. "W…what happened?"

"The king has been taken prisoner and our horses released." The general held up three long leather straps.

The events came rushing back to Redian as his head swam: the boy cutting the reins, the fight, and the king being wounded.

"General…?" Redian looked at the centaur.

"Rupert found this nearby." Orieus scoffed handing Redian his sword. "Your opponent has a soft side." He reached for Redian's arm causing a burning pain to shoot through it.

"Orieus!" Redian hissed.

"Sorry." Orieus grasped the other arm gently. "We have to start heading back now. It is going to be a long journey on foot and we have a stop to make."

Redian bit his lip. That had been too easy, the retreat too quick. _Why are you kidding yourself? They abducted the king!_ And yet, it did not seem like the end. Redian had a nagging feeling, tiny like a pinprick in the back of his neck. "This isn't over."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In another part of the wood, in the dam; a fox, a beaver, a cat and a lynx were gathered around a fire, in which cooked a stew. A she beaver and she-lynx fussed over a pot of tea.

"It's begun." Rupert stood walking to the center of the room. "She's struck against the king."

"Then what are we sittin' 'round here for?" Beaver pounded the small table. "Shouldn't we tell 'em?"

"As much as the Guild would like to help," Fer shook his head. "It is not our job to rush events. Rupert and Redian alone must guide the children at this time."

"They know what they're doing Love." Mrs. Beaver put a hand on her husband's arm. "We'll get to help soon enough."

A knock on the door caused them to jump. Aliea and Mrs. Beaver went to the door. "Oh my stars, come in, come in!"

"Thank you."

"I'll just leave the door open so you know what's going on General." Mrs. Beaver said. Clicking her tongue, she ushered the young man in as the centaur general stooped down to see.

Redian looked around seeing a group of creatures gathered around the small table. He had to stoop to fit in the doorway. "General… why did we stop at the Beavers?"

"You need someone to look at that arm for you." Orieus' eyes narrowed. "Don't argue. And…" Orieus nodded to the fox.

"This is the reconvening of the Guild. It is our priority to help the Pevensies restore Narnia to what it once was."

Redian shook his head. "I don't understand. Wasn't the Guild disbanded years ago?"

"You are correct." Mrs. Beaver began examining Redian's arm. "The witch did outlaw the Guild from meeting publicly. But-."

Redian winced. "Watch it!"

"It was a necessity with the Prophecy coming to pass." Rupert said.

"It is your job to ensure their safety on this journey." Orieus said.

Redian let his head fall back shutting his eyes in frustration. "Please tell me you're joking. I can't… couldn't you do it General?"

"Nay. He has given me a different assignment."

"Tell Him to let me do your job." Redian rubbed his eyes.

"Now you listen to me lad." Beaver stormed over to where Redian sat. "He knew you would be the one that could do this job well. There's a reason He trusts _you_."

Later, as the members of the Guild prepared for sleep, Redian let his mind wander. As he lied on the ground, his thoughts drifted to the Pevensies. He thought of the girls' wide, terrified eyes as Frank said his goodbyes and of Peter's calm. The boy had always been calm ever since he met him.

_** "The boy's only ten and yet he already acts the part of one who's seen too much." The king sighed as he leaned on the hard backed chair. "He needs someone who can help him get his childhood back."**_

_** "A companion you mean?" **_

_** The king shook his head. "A friend."**_

That conversation spun in his head. He had become just that in the years since he had joined the king's court. He felt the heat rush to his face as the beaver's words came rushing back. _There's a reason He trusts you._ The children wouldn't need a babysitter. They'd need a friend… and a friend he would be.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what did you think? Any questions for me? Let me know in a review or PM. Now to answer my question. During this chapter, I listened to a lot of Two Steps from Hell and Thomas Bergersen. The fight between Ed and Redian was fueled by the songs Am I not Human? by Two Steps from Hell and Immortal by Thomas Bergersen. The conversation between Frank and Redian at the beginning of the chapter was inspired by the songs Promise and Femme Fatale by Thomas Bergersen. Redian's first flashback was inspired by Remember Me by Thomas Bergersen. The scene when Frank is taken by False King by Two Steps From Hell. The Guild scene was inspired by Winterspell also by Two Steps from Hell and Redian's final reflection once again by the song Promise by Senor Bergersen and Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell. And with that horrifying look into my writing process, I leave you with this question. What is the most insane new thing you've gotten into recently? TV show, music, story, fandom, anything. What do you think of it? How'd you get dragged in? R&R. May Aslan be with you.**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I have arrived with another chapter! This one took so long to write but I do believe it is my best and it was a lot of fun to write despite being so difficult. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_**"Come on Lu', you can do it." Lucy watched as the scene played out before her, like a video record. Peter held her gently up by her arms coaxing her forward. "Go to Edmund."**_

_** The much younger Lucy stumbled on unsteady legs towards a dark haired boy leaning on the arm of the ratted sofa. The elder Lucy gasped as the baby fell forward only to be caught by the laughing young boy, she could only assume was Edmund. **_

_** "You did it!" The boy's eyes widened so Lucy could see their color in perfect clarity, a deep brown that twinkled with an unspoken mischief and love.**_

Lucy woke with a start only to find herself in her bedroom. A candle burnt gentle warmth on the nightstand nearby. She looked to the left to see Peter sitting on the chair, a book of Narnian rhymes and fairy tales dropped onto the floor beside him. His head was tilted downwards and his eyes were closed. If it weren't for the movement of his mouth in silent words, she would have assumed he was asleep.

He had been reading to her from the fairy tale book, something that hadn't been done by any members of her family since she was small. Peter, Susan, her father and mother all had read from the ancient book at one point or another to comfort Lucy when she was distressed, but it remained something only her father and brother could do well.

"Blades clash in fury, waters beat fiercely against the bow. Dryads weep and fauns leap. A war song heard in early morrow." Lucy recited the familiar lines as she wrapped her blanket tighter around her.

"Brother fights for brother, father for son, at Aslan's roar the deed is done." Peter whispered the closing lines as he knelt beside the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

Lucy blinked twice before nodding. "I guess so." Lucy grabbed Peter's hand. "Why hasn't he written yet?"

"I don't know Lu'." Peter smiled. "But there's still time. I'm sure we'll hear something before long."

Lucy stood. "Do you suppose something's happened? What if he's hurt?"

"Then the messengers will find a way to tell us." Peter's hand shook even as his voice remained steady. "There's no sense in worrying about something we don't know."

_But you are. _ The dark circles under Peter's eyes told so much more than what he ever revealed. Mother had often presented cups of tea and warm blankets to a fresh wave of protest as Susan force fed him. Lucy herself told any stories she could remember of Redian and Tumnus' pranks in an effort to make him laugh again. She knew… what made Peter wise also made him foolish. "I bet I can beat you." Lucy's eyes twinkled. "To the practice field. No head starts."

Peter smirked. "Really? Are you sure about that?"

Lucy edged open the door grinning. "Three… two… one… GO!"

The siblings ran, each letting the other's amusement color their laughter. It was only after their sides ached and tears ran down their cheeks that they really gave themselves a chance to glimpse where they had ended up.

Peter noticed that they hadn't exactly reached the practice field. In fact, they hadn't even made it out of the courtyard. As he glanced at Lucy, he noticed her surprise: wide fearful eyes pooling over with tears. It was then he realized why. Just ahead, he noticed three small figures walking towards them. At closer inspection, he realized who. Sir Redian was in the lead, his arm bent at a foreign angle taking carefully measured steps. The fox, who he remembered as Sir Rupert, walked behind his ears folded and tail drooped. Lastly, one he did not know, a lynx, kept his head high as he followed.

"Lu'," Peter put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Go get Mum and Miss Lisbeth."

"But…" Lucy groaned.

"Quickly!"

As if snapped by a whip, she ran inside leaving Peter alone with his thoughts. If Redian had returned, then where was his father, where was the general?

"Your Majesty?" the lynx stepped forward. "I am Fer, Deputy General to your father. General Orieus had other matters to attend to and could not report himself."

"Er… well…" Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "It's good to meet you." Why were they addressing him?

"Peter," Redian pulled him aside. "This isn't easy for me to report, but I thought you should hear it from me first."

Peter nodded frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

The first thing Peter realized was that Redian's eyes were elsewhere, they stared straight on yet something unexplained clouded their focus. Through his friend's helmet, he saw him travel elsewhere though he remained standing just a few feet away.

"Oi!" Peter sighed. "I would ask what has you so ill at ease, but…"

Redian blinked shaking his head slightly. "My apologies Your Majesty."

Peter stared feeling his mouth go agape. "What's come over you Redian? You know that title belongs to my parents alone." Peter felt his friend's reaction before he saw it: the flinch, the growing distance.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Peter… but…" The man looked up, his heavy gaze almost darkening the ice blue that watched through the visor. The formality seemed thick, another act of distance. "Your father… he was with us as they trapped us in our camp. I got caught in my own battle. I didn't see him until they were leading him away. He was badly injured."

Redian chuckled. "And yet he still managed to shout them down. I'm sure the secret police were enjoying that." His face grew serious once more. "I'm so sorry my friend."

Peter's face tightened, an expression that had become commonplace. His eyebrows squeezed together, his jaw set and from his eyes sprung fire. It was not an angry display, but rather an effort to keep it safeguarded. "Thank you for your report." He turned away quickly walking in the direction of the Cair, not sparing a second glance back as his mind ran circles.

Redian stood watching as his friend walked away. So much had happened, so much had changed and then there was the worry. There was always the worry.

_**He had originally been guard to the king: one of many, until the reinstatement. That was when the king had made his decision.**_

_** "The children need protection."**_

_** "Don't be ridiculous Love." The queen had laughed. "They've enough protection being in the castle. Do you really want to smother them?"**_

_** "Do you want them to wander off like Edmund?" The king stared down his wife as she shook her head.**_

Redian didn't know much about Edmund, other than what the General had revealed later that same afternoon. The youngest son of the king and queen had wandered away when he was a boy, right at the beginning of the Great Winter that plagued the country. They had never found a trace, not even a scrap of clothing. After that day, he was assigned the additional task of guard to the children. "Because they already consider you a friend." They hadn't been told. That was ok. It made the job easier and a lot less like one.

He took one step forward, then hesitated staring at the castle with shivering gravity.

"You should not take such reaction to heart." The fox sighed. "The boy is dealing with a lot."

"The reaction is not what worries me Rupert."

The fox laughed. "We are all worried lad. The best thing we can do is to report to Queen Helen."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Winter woods never play nice. It's a fact that there are all sorts of traps to fall into, especially for those with two legs. In the Western Wood, the trees instigated, even as dryads remained in hibernation. The roots jutted out gnarled and snow covered, looking for nearly any way to trip the young prince and the police in their approach. Squirrels and chipmunks stayed hidden in the uppermost branches trembling and causing the leaves to sway despite the absence of any breeze. Talking beasts whispered hiding in the brush and pointing nervously, as troubled talk flew as high and far as the birds.

"They got the king."

"Narnia's fallen!"

"Aslan help us all."

The fright in the creatures' faces was immediately noticeable in those who cared to look. Wide eyes and tremors in their bodies were not easily hidden even by the most valiant.

The wolves snarled as they flew past, taking care to splash any creature that bothered sticking its head out with a face full of snow. As a result, the chatter soon died down leaving only a dead silence.

Edan sighed. The wolves always seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in the ritual splashing of scared Narnians. It was the one thing that never seemed to make sense, much like the ambush earlier. Something about it confused him. He kept going back to the knight, how he had left the sword for him. Why had he done it? There was no logic in the strategy, nothing that would benefit them at all. And yet… somehow it just seemed like the proper thing to do at the time.

As they continued walking, the scenery changed. Snow fell faster as cold quickly changed to freezing. Even the fastest steps couldn't warm one completely. The trees grew sparse. Not a single leave or green thing was in sight. Hags hid in thorny desolate shrubbery reaching out with cruel laughter as Edan twisted trying to avoid their grasps.

The castle loomed ahead; unsettling and without remorse, it stood firm upon the mountain shelf. A hundred or more strikingly life-like statues of humans and Narnian creatures alike decorated the snowy lawn in front of the icy fortress, surrounded by a massive, foreboding wall that jutted out around its perimeters several thousand feet. The spires carved of the sharpest ice extended far into the stormy sky, seeming to stab the snowflakes straight out of the clouds. Even surrounded by the material from which it was made, it did not appear natural. With the frighteningly lifelike statues surrounding every empty space and the windows lit with a beastly glow, it appeared more likened to prison than refuge.

Squinting against the harsh onslaught, Edan continued forward tightly clutching the king's arm. It could not be chanced that the older man would slip away. That's what he told himself. But a small, unrestrained part of him worried that the man would not make it on his own. The wolves had done one over on him that was unarguable. A gash on his side bled crimson, giving his chainmail a purplish hue. His left eye swelled shut bordered by green sickly bruises and his right leg dragged, maintaining a dreadful limp.

The wolves arrived and began shoving the king forward snapping Edan out of his musings. "Move prisoner!" The king fell to his knees closing his eyes as the rest of his face twisted.

Edan winced as he walked toward the man. He looked left then right and seeing that the wolves had already ran ahead, crouched beside him. "Are you alright?" His voice was little more than a whisper.

The man pursed his lips and gave a firm nod.

"Get up." Edan shook the man's shoulder. "Before they circle back 'round. Both our heads'll be hers if we're caught."

Another nod was given as the man struggled up. "Thank you lad."

Edan looked behind him as a shadow approached. "Don't." He quickly ran ahead as the form, looking more wolf-like now, approached.

"I said get moving!" Maugrim snarled.

As though it were a whip, the order once again got things moving. Edan continued his march forward fighting every urge to look behind. It wouldn't do to have it known that he had helped the one who was supposed to be their prisoner. Nothing good would come for either of them. He had made it ever so much worse and yet, somehow, he didn't feel so terribly afraid.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok now to answer my question posed last chapter. The most insane thing I've gotten dragged into recently is the TV show Transformers Prime. My best friend got me into it and now I play the video game as well as watch the TV show. Ok, now another question for you. This one isn't so much a personal question, but one related to the story. The cast has been begging for me to write some behind the scenes craziness. Would you be interested in seeing any behind the scenes antics? Sound off in the comments. Next chapter: we'll see the long awaited conversation between Ed and the king. Congratulations to Narniagirl11 for figuring that out. I wanted to put it in this chapter but I had to split it up. Until next time.**_


End file.
